BlazBlue: Chaotic Harem
by KnightSpark
Summary: Due to an unexpected accident involving seithr, Ragna has been transformed into a girl. It's not all that bad, though. Every girl wants to be with her now... wait, how is that good? (Fem!Ragna x Harem)
1. Chapter 1: Transformation

**KS: Hello everyone, I have returned. I would've been here sooner, but... my wi-fi is kinda uncooperative right now.**

 **Tager: What do you mean, 'uncooperative'?**

 **KS: (demonic voice) I mean, the dictator who's posing as my step-father keeps messing with it, and if he doesn't knock it off... (lightning surrounds him)**

 **Terumi: (sarcastic) What are you gonna do, make him into a battery or something?**

 **KS: (demonic voice) I'LL MAKE YOU INTO A BATTERY IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!**

 **Terumi: (yelps then hides behind Relius)**

 **Relius: (sighs) And to think, I have to work with you.**

 **Terumi: Oh come on! Don't tell me you don't find his voice frightening in the slightest?!**

 **Relius: Not at all.**

 **Terumi: WELL, IT IS! IT'S REALLY FREAKIN' DISTURBING!**

 **Kokonoe: I think it's hot.**

 **Bullet: Me too.**

 **Terumi: In that case, you two are just as disturbing as that voice of his.**

 **(Kokonoe and Bullet lunge towards Terumi and beat the tar out of him)**

 **KS: As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Terumi.**

 **(everyone stares at KS making him uncomfortable)**

 **KS: What?**

 **Rachel: (in shock) Did... did you just-**

 **KS: Yeah, yeah, I said I agree with the snake-eyed bitch about my voice. Is that a problem.**

 **Rachel:...**

 **KS: I'll take that silence as a 'no', then. Now about this fic, it's going to be a little... different.**

 **Makoto: What do you mean?**

 **KS: Well... you'll have to read to find out.**

 **Nu: Nu wants to be in this fic!**

 **Lambda: Me too.**

 **KS: Sure, sure, you two will be in it.**

 **Luna: (angrily) What is Luna to you, chopped liver?!**

 **KS: (growls) You'll also be in it, you ungrateful brat.**

 **Luna: WHAT?! How dare you call Luna ungrateful, you-**

 **KS: (rushes towards Luna and points lightning charged sword towards her) Finish that sentence, you punk. I dare you.**

 **Luna: (faints)**

 **KS: Well... that was random.**

 **Kagura: (claps sarcastically) Nice going, man.**

 **KS: What?**

 **Kagura: You just had to go off the deep end. (points to Luna) Now look what happened.**

 **KS: Hey, if I had gone off the deep end, Luna wouldn't be standing here right now.**

 **Kagura: So you were going to kill her.**

 **KS: ...Okay, let me rephrase that. If I had gone off the deep end, I would have punched Luna so hard, she'd land in another corner of the world.**

 **Kagura: Right...**

 **KS: Now, back to the main topic. Something will happen to Ragna in this story.**

 **Ragna: (sarcastic) Wonderful. Like I didn't have enough on my plate as it is.**

 **KS: Hold on, man, this is a good thing.**

 **Ragna: How?**

 **KS: Well... (mutters)**

 **Tsubaki: What was that?**

 **KS: Ragna will... (mutters)**

 **Noel: What are you saying?**

 **KS: Ragna will become a girl in this fic.**

 **(silence)**

 **Ragna: A girl? (chuckles) Well, at least I'm not... (realizes what was said) HEY, WAIT A-**

 **KS: Let's get it started. ACTION!**

* * *

To say Ragna the Bloodedge was an unlucky dude was like calling a blizzard a light snowfall. Simply put, the guy has seriously bad luck. Aside from being wanted for crashing every NOL branch in his path, having a bounty that could allow anyone to buy a small country and having maniacs gunning for his Azure Grimoire, he always seems to get into some kind of trouble. Well, to be honest, it's not that Ragna can't stay out of trouble. No where he went, trouble is always a few steps behind him. Speaking of trouble, Ragna is going to be in a whole lot of it soon enough...

* * *

"Professor Kokonoe, is he going to be alright?" Noel asked fearfully.

The grimalkin let out a heavy sigh. "I honestly don't know."

"But he's going to be okay, right?" Makoto asked, still clinging to whatever hope is left.

"I said I don't know, okay? All I know is that I sent him to investigate a seithr disruption and when he got near the source, he suddenly fainted. I sent Tager to pick him up, but the dumbass hasn't awoken since."

Noel eyes started water, fearing the worst for Ragna. Makoto notices and embraces her, trying to ease any doubts that crawl into her mind.

"Don't worry, Noel. I'm sure he's fine. I mean, this is Ragna we're talking about here. He's been in worse situations before."

"Yeah, but..."

"And need I bring up that he gave up his other arm for you? Don't tell me you've forgotten all about that."

Noel looked shocked. "Of course I haven't forgotten! I could never forget it even if I tried to!"

Makoto grinned. "That's good."

Soon enough, Celica ran towards them, panting heavily.

"There you are, Celica," Kokonoe said. "Any updates on what happened with-"

"Something happened to Ragna," Celica said, regaining her breath.

"W-What?!" Noel exclaimed.

"Something's happened to him?!" Makoto shrieked.

"Celica, what's going on?! Tell me what happened!" Kokonoe demanded.

"Follow me! I'll show you!" Celica ran towards medical ward and the other girls followed her, wondering what could've happened to the Grim Reaper.

* * *

"Did... did this really happen?" Noel asked nervously.

"I couldn't believe it when I first saw it either," Celica replied. "But... it really happened."

"Wow... I didn't think seithr could even do that to a person," Makoto gasped.

"Neither did I," Kokonoe put in. "That is, until now."

"I would like to know the reason behind this little gathering," an elegant voice called out. The girls turned around to see Rachel standing behind them.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with her presence," Kokonoe snarked. Rachel just flipped her hair in response.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Kokonoe," she shot back. "Now, why have you all gathered here?"

Noel stepped up and spoke first. "It's about Ragna."

Rachel scoffed. "For some reason, that does not surprise me in the slightest. What has that empty-headed fool gotten himself into this time?"

Celica shifted nervously. "You'll have to see it for yourself."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, then walked towards Ragna's bed. "Really, now. Honestly, I can't even imagine-" Rachel's words fell short as soon as she laid eyes on the person in the bed. To say that she was shocked was a gross understatement.

"But... but... how?" she said.

Kokonoe shrugged. "I don't know. I got him to investigate a disturbance in the seithr level and... this happened."

Rachel's expression went from shocked (understatement) to horrified (still an understatement). "To think that seithr was a capable of such a thing..."

Suddenly, a groan was heard from the bed, catching everyone's attention.

"Hey, he's waking up!" Makoto announced rather loudly.

* * *

"Ugh... damn it, what happened?" Ragna groaned, waking up after a long sleep.

"R-Ragna? Is that really you?" Noel asked cautiously.

Ragna gave her a confused look. "Of course it's me. Who would it be?"

Everyone stared at Ragna like he was a part of an exhibit in a museum.

"What are you all looking... huh?"

Ragna trailed off. Somehow, something felt off to him.

"Hey... what's up with my voice all of a sudden?"

It was true. Ragna's voice was a few pitches higher than normal. But that wasn't the only thing.

"When did my hair get this long?" His hair did indeed got longer. It was so long that it went all the way down his back. But it didn't end there.

"Ugh... my chest. Why do I feel weird in... my... chest?" The second Ragna looked down, he noticed that his was... well, bigger. In fact, it looked as if he had grown a pair of- well, what do you think is there?

"Ragna," Noel gasped. "You've... you've..."

"I'VE TURNED INTO A GIRL!" Ragna shrieked.

* * *

 **KS: So... what do you think?**

 **(silence)**

 **KS: Really? Is that all I'm getting now?**

 **(silence)**

 **KS: (sighs) Fine then. Be like that. (to the readers) Just a small reminder, this will be M-rated. My first offical yuri harem fanfiction featuring Ragna- I mean- Ragni the Bloodedge. Nah, I'm just kidding. As far as I'm concerned, Ragna can be a girl's name as well. I'd love to go on but... (yawns) I'm really tired. I'll see you when I see you. Until then, this is KnightSpark, signing off. (disappears in a flash of lightning)**


	2. Chapter 2: Examination

**KS: Hey guys, I'm back.**

 **Jin: About time. We thought you were going to leave this story in the wind.**

 **KS: With all the follows and faves it's gotten? (chuckles) Think again, dude.**

 **Kokonoe: Well, at least you're here. It was getting pretty boring here.**

 **KS: (grins)**

 **Kokonoe: What? What's with the look all of a sudden?**

 **KS: You know, that reminds me. There's someone I would like you all to meet.**

 **Hakumen: Who is it?**

 **KS: You'll see her soon enough... oh, the hell with it. Bring her in, boys.**

 **(out of nowhere, soldiers wearing back body armor with red glowing eyes appear while pushing a large crate)**

 **Tsubaki: What are the Helghast doing here?**

 **Carl: I would like to know _how_ they got here.**

 **KS: Oh. Well, I met them one my travels and I saved them from getting ambushed from ISA troops.**

 **Kagura: So basically they owe you one.**

 **KS: That, and I hired them.**

 **Makoto: What exactly do you need Helghast for?**

 **KS: Just the usual: protection, moving objects, (glares at Terumi) punishment.**

 **Terumi: (to Relius) Why did he look at me when he said punishment?**

 **Relius: You do the math. Just leave me out of it.**

 **KS: Hold on, Relius. The same applies to you too.**

 **Relius: What? But I haven't done anything.**

 **(silence)**

 **Relius: (sighs) Okay, I will admit that was a poor choice of words.**

 **Kokonoe: Yeah, yeah, you screwed up. Big deal. Someone open the damn crate before I lose it.**

 **KS: (to the Helghast) You heard the lady. Open it up.**

 **(one Helghast walked towards the crate carrying a crowbar and used it to open the crate, revealing...)**

 **Trinity: But... how?**

 **Hakumen: It can't be...**

 **Kokonoe: ...Mom?**

 **Nine: Hello, everyone.**

 **Kokonoe: MOM! (runs towards Nine and leaps into her arms) I thought you were gone forever.**

 **Nine: Well, I'm back. (glares at Terumi) And it'll take more than a double-crossing viper to put me out to pasture.**

 **Terumi: (sarcastic) Oh, you're back. Whoop-de-freakin'-do.**

 **(Nine shoots a fireball at Terumi)**

 **Terumi: OW!**

 **Kokonoe: Nice shot!**

 **Nine: Thanks. Glad to see I've still got it.**

 **KS: Okay, this reunion was nice and all, but it's time to get on with the next chapter. And here it is.**

* * *

Ragna couldn't believe it. He, the most wanted man in the history of the world… has transformed into a woman. And of course, his friends (for a lack of a better word) were just as shocked as she was.

"Come on Ragna," Makoto said, grinning awkwardly. "It's not that bad."

"Oh really?" the female reaper deadpanned. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a chick now. Explain to me how that isn't bad."

"Well… okay, I got nothing."

Ragna fell on her back, sighing heavily. "This really sucks right now. How am I going to explain that I've suddenly turned into a girl?"

"Honestly, I never expected you acting this, even if you have transformed into a woman," Rachel said haughtily.

Ragna's eye twitched as she rose out of her bed to glare at the vampire. "Oh, _you're_ here? Did you come here to laugh at me or something, Rabbit?"

Rachel turned away in her usual stuck-up fashion. "Pity. And here I hoped that you changing into a woman would somewhat make you more tolerable to speak to. Turns out I was wrong."

Ragna couldn't help but smirk. "That's what happens when you get your hopes up, Rabbit."

"Yeah, yeah, enough making out," Kokonoe interrupted. "Now Ragna, since the details of your… transformation are foggy, I'll have to run some tests so I can get a better idea of what we're dealing with here."

Ragna faked a pensive look just to irk the grimalkin. "Yeah, I feel like I should say something, but I can't think of the right words… oh wait, I got it: Hell. No."

Kokonoe grit her teeth. "And why shouldn't I conduct tests on you?"

Ragna scoffed. "Well, one: I don't trust you. Two: I don't like you. And three: I don't like being near you."

Kokonoe groaned and facepalmed. "Look here, you insufferable jackass. I'm not really fond of you either, but I need to do something to figure out what the hell happened to you."

Ragna put her arms over her chest. "Well, can't someone else do it? Someone who has at least some sense of morality?"

Kokonoe looked offended by that statement. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm overflowing with morals!"

"Certain actions and moments tend to speak otherwise," Rachel stated under her breath, which Kokonoe managed to caught on to.

"Does Her Royal Majesty have something to say to my face?" she growled. Rachel was unfazed and let out a small grin.

"Even if I had something to say- which I do not- you probably would not be listening."

Kokonoe threw her arms up in frustration. "Whatever. I don't know who else would be able to examine Ragni."

Noel tilted her head. "Ragni?"

Kokonoe smirked. "Yeah, it's Ragna's name for as long as this idiot's a girl."

"What?!" Ragna yelled. "No way in hell I'm having my name changed, damn it! Being a girl is torture enough!"

"Have you ever met a girl named Ragna?"

"Your point being?"

"Excuse me," Celica interrupted. "But who else can examine Ragni- I mean, Ragna?"

Makoto brought her finger to her lip and thought for a moment. After a few minutes, a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Why don't we get Miss Litchi to examine Ragna?" she suggested.

"No," Kokonoe hissed. All eyes were on the seething scientist who looked as if someone spit in her coffee.

"What? Why not?" Noel asked.

Kokonoe glared at her, causing her to hide behind Makoto.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting that double-crossing silicone tramp anywhere near Ragna, let alone examine him- her."

"And whatever reason do you have to disapprove?" Rachel asked, even if she knew the answer herself.

"Well Rachel, since you asked so goddamn nicely, I'll explain it to you in the simplest way possible."

Rachel sighed. "As long as it doesn't take up my valuable time, I'll be willing to listen."

"There's your problem, Rabbit," Ragna growled. "You've got so much goddamn time on your hands that you can't help but meddle in other people's affairs. For once, I'd like to see you keep your big nose in your own damn business."

Rachel opened her mouth to retort, but Makoto beat her to it. "Sooo… to Kagutsuchi, then?"

Ragna sighed. "Fine, let's go." She got out of bed, but for obvious reasons, the other girls blushed heavily. Yes, that included Rachel.

"Ragna… y-you're not wearing anything right now," Noel said.

Ragna looked at her at disbelief, then looked down. Turns out Noel was right. Ragna was completely naked. The muscular build she had when she was a man was replaced by a slender frame with D-cup breasts, wide hips, long legs and a tight butt.

"So what if I'm naked? I'll just get my clothes on and-"

Makoto laughed nervously. "Yeah, about that… we might've burned them."

"Why would you do that!?" Ragna snapped.

Celica scratched the back of her head. "We thought that the seithr got into your clothes and-"

"You decide to set them on fire," Ragna finished. "Well, that's great. Now what am I going to wear?"

"Don't worry, we'll find something for you," Makoto said reassuringly.

"Thanks, I guess." Ragna turned to Kokonoe, who still looked pretty ticked. "Now, about me seeing Litchi-"

Kokonoe sighed while rubbing her forehead. "Okay, Ragna. If you want go see the turncoat so badly, go right ahead. But make no mistake, if she tries to exploit you just so she can get Roy back to normal, don't say you weren't warned."

Ragna walked out of the medical ward, despite her being naked. Noel, Makoto and Celica followed her, leaving Kokonoe and Rachel alone.

"Now, I believe an explanation is in order," Rachel said.

"Explanation for what?" Kokonoe asked.

Rachel turned to her with a serious look. Then again, this is Rachel we're talking here. When has there been a time she isn't serious?

"An explanation as to why you do not trust Litchi any longer," she said plainly. Kokonoe didn't respond. Instead, she took a lollipop from her pocket in put it in her mouth. Rachel sighed in disappointment.

"Very well. If you do not wish to discuss it, I will not press you into doing so." With that, Rachel vanished into thin air, leaving Kokonoe the only one remaining.

"Damn that nosey brat," she hissed under her breath.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're going to see Litchi of all people," Ragna said.

"Um, we need her to examine your new body, duh," Makoto explained.

The girls were all standing in front of Litchi's clinic, which recently reopened. Though the physician was working harder than usual, she still felt guilty about siding with the Library just to get her love interest back. In spite of all that, she managed to put it behind her and continue with her work.

"Well, here goes."

Ragna hesitantly knocked on the door. After a while, it was opened by Linhua, Litchi's assistant.

"Oh, hello," she greeted cheerfully. "I take it you're here to see the doctor."

Noel blinked. "H-How did you know?"

Linhua let out a cute grin, then gestured to Ragna. "Well, if the infamous Grim Reaper wouldn't be here to see her if he- or rather, she- was turned into a girl."

Ragna blushed a little. "Did that grimalkin fill Litchi in before we got here?"

"Yes, she did," Litchi answered from inside the clinic. "She sounded quite livid about it too. Whatever you said to her must have pissed her off."

"When isn't she pissed off?" Makoto muttered as she and others walked into the clinic.

"So, Ragna," Litchi started, staring at the reaper. "Would care to explain… this?"

"I don't know," Ragna replied. "One moment I black out while checking out some seithr disturbance, and the next I end up looking like those bikini models on the magazines Kagura has."

Makoto's eyebrow twitched hearing that. "What this I'm hearing about bikini models?" she asked menacingly.

Ragna shuddered. "Let's just say I walked in on him reading them. Actually, I doubt reading would be the proper term for it."

"Wonderful. That's a mental image I can do without," Linhua groaned, holding back an urge to throw up.

"Okay, disturbing memories aside, I need to you to strip for me, Ragna," Litchi ordered.

Ragna looked around, then blushed. "Um… can't we do it somewhere private?"

"Aw, come on, _Ragni_ ," Makoto teased. "We're all girls here."

"I don't care. I like my privacy." She then glared at Makoto. "And if I catch you peeking in, I'm going to wear your fur as a scarf."

Makoto yelped and hid behind Noel, shaking like a leaf.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her," Linhua said.

Litchi smiled. "Thank you, Linhua. Alright Ragna, let's go."

"Fine," Ragna spat irritably. "But if you try anything funny, I promise you'll regret it."

Litchi only giggled. "Oh my. Perhaps the seithr that transformed you into a woman has made you more violent. I hope this doesn't last forever…"

Ragna sighed. "Me neither."

* * *

 **Nine: Let me get this straight. The Grim Reaper gets transformed into a woman due to freak seithr accident?**

 **Kokonoe: I don't know if accident is the right word for it, but... yeah.**

 **Nine: Huh. Well, this should be interesting.**

 **KS: For those of you who don't know, the reason I brought Nine here is to celebrate her being playable in Central Fiction.**

 **(applause)**

 **KS: Yeah, yeah, I'm excited too. She looks really strong in her trailer.**

 **Kokonoe: (with stars in her eyes) Of course she's strong! She was one of the Six Heroes for crying out loud!**

 **KS: I know, I know. That's all for tonight, people. Until then...**

 **Nine: Don't forget to fave, follow and review... (menacingly) or I'll reduce the lot of you to ash.**

 **KS: Hey, no threats to the readers.**

 **Nine: (blows a strand of hair out of her face) Fine.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Time - Litchi

**KS: Here we are people. The first lemon scene in the fanfic is upon us. Now, I should warn you, I haven't this kind of thing before, so please try to be fair about it. (to the Helghast) And if you see Kagura creeping around her, put two between his legs.**

 **Helghast Trooper: What do you mean, sir?**

 **KS: You know. All men have them.**

 **Helghast Trooper: Oh. Okay then.**

 **KS: Good. Now, let's get it on. ACTION!**

* * *

Ragna felt a little nervous being with Litchi. When she was a man, she didn't have any particular feelings towards her, even with her large bust. But now that she has become a woman, all that changed. She thought that Litchi was overflowing some kind of untapped sexual energy that was waiting to be released. Wait… Litchi wouldn't take advantage of Ragna in her current state… would she?

"Now Ragna, I'm going to need you to take off that coat," Litchi instructed.

"Can I ask you something first?" Ragna asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Litchi shivered a bit at the reaper's glare. "S-Sure, what is it?"

"You never intended on examining me, did you?"

Litchi was taken aback from the sudden accusation. "W-What? Why would you-"

Ragna slammed her fist against the wall. "Don't even try to deny it! What other reason would you have for keeping Makoto and Noel out? Sure, I would've been slightly embarrassed being examined, but I would've been okay with it. Man, I would've expect Kokonoe to do something that underhanded, but… you…"

Ragna trailed off as soon as she saw Litchi cry a little. She immediately felt like a bitch for saying what she said.

"L-Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I was just feeling uncomfortable about-"

"Don't bother, Ragna," Litchi sniffled, wiping away a few tears. "You were right. This was nothing more then a plot to have sex with you."

Ragna took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before speaking. "Why would you do it? Why would you stoop so low?"

Litchi looked away in shame. "I've never had a single relationship for as long as I lived. Of course, a lot of men approach me and ask if they would to hang out, but I turned them down because I knew they were only in it for my looks."

"Wow. You must have been lonely for quite a while."

"I was. But all that changed when I met Roy. As we spent time with one another, I felt like we had a connection… until he got in over his head with his Boundary reasearch and transformed into Arakune. Kokonoe wouldn't help me find a way to get him back to normal, so I turned to the one person who claimed he can assist me."

"Relius Clover," Ragna spat venomously.

Litchi started to tear up once more. "To think, I believed that if I did his bidding, he would find a way to get Roy back to normal… I was such a fool."

Litchi pretty much broke down at that point and fell to the floor, silently crying. Feeling sorry for her, Ragna kneeled down and wrapped her arms around her. Litchi stopped crying and returned the hug.

"Hey… look, don't worry about it too much, okay?" Ragna said. "I'm positive that no matter what stupid thing you did, I'm sure Linhua will forgive you."

Litchi looked at Ragna hopefully. "You really think so?"

Ragna smiled. "Hey, we all do things we're not proud of at some point, but as long as you have the strength to move on, anything's possible."

"I see. Well, if you want to leave here, don't let me keep you. This was a stupid idea from the-"

Litchi was cut off when Ragna abruptly kissed her. Both her arms were tightly wrapped around her back with no intent of letting her go. She then stopped kissing, leaving Litchi blushing and heavily breathing.

"Oh my… what brought that on?" she asked.

Ragna shrugged. "Hey, I might as well take this new body for a spin, so why not? Just walk me though it and I'll try to follow along."

Litchi nodded and stood up while removing all of her clothing, leaving herself naked. Ragna followed suit and took off the coat she wore, leaving herself naked as well.

"Enjoying the view, I see," Litchi teased as Ragna drank in the sights of her body. It was obvious that Litchi's breasts were quite big, but they looked even bigger now that they were no longer being restricted by her clothing. Of course, her breasts weren't the only thing that made her look so heavenly. Her wide hips, smooth legs and round, firm butt were also quite eyecatching.

"So what do you want me to do?" Ragna asked, feeling a little bit clueless.

"We'll start with a little foreplay, so to speak," Litchi explained. "First, massage my breasts. Gently."

Ragna nodded and brought her hands to Litchi's breasts and lightly massaged them, elicting a few groans from her. Feeling like she has made some progress, Ragna started to massage the large assets a little rougher than before.

"H-Hey! Ragna I said… ah… massage them… oh… gently," Litchi moaned.

"Really? From the looks of it, I think you like it a little rough," Ragna said while smirking.

"That's not… ah!"

Ragna became even rougher with her touches and started to pinch and tug on Litchi's nipples, causing her to moan even further.

"Ohhh, it feels sooo good!"

Ragna put one of her breasts in her mouth and started sucking on it while his hand continued to massage the other one, causing Litchi to howl with immeasureable pleasure. After a few minutes, Ragna released Litchi's breast from her mouth to look up at her face. It was completely red and her glasses have fogged from from the intensity.

"I take it we're done with foreplay?" Ragna asked innocently.

"Far from it," Litchi growled, pushing Ragna onto the bed and landed right on top of her, savagely sucking and pinching her breasts in the same way she did. Ragna writhed with pleasure as the physician grinded her teeth against her nipple.

"Okay, okay, are we done with foreplay now?" Ragna panted as she pushed Litchi off of her.

"Yes, I believe so," Litchi replied. "Now get on with the main event."

She put her hand on Ragna's abdomen and slid down until she reached in between her legs.

"Um… so, what is this?" Ragna asked.

Litchi smiled. "It's what makes you a woman, Ragna."

"Right… can you be a bit more specif- ohh…"

Litchi started to rub the slit between her legs, causing Ragna to moan lightly. She then put in two fingers to add on to the pleasure.

"That… feels amazing," Ragna sighed in ecstasy.

"You haven't experienced anything yet," Litchi teased as she climbed on top of Ragna and faced opposite to her. Ragna blushed as her face as an inch away from her slit.

"What are you going to do now?"

Ragna got her answer as Litchi started to lick her slit and insert her tongue through the folds, making her moan loudly. Ragna decided to the same to her and started to lick her folds as well. The two started to eating out one another while rubbing all over their bodies. Soon, their climax approached, spraying their fluids on their faces. After they came down from their sexual high, they held each other while kissing passionately.

"So, did you enjoy your first time, Ragna?" Litchi asked while stroking her face.

Ragna let out a wide grin. "Yeah. I really enjoyed it. I just wish it didn't have to end."

Litchi giggled. "Well, there are plenty of other girls that would be more than willing to do it with you."

Ragna raised an eyebrow. "Really? Like who?"

Litchi put a finger to her lip. "Well, Noel, for one."

Ragna shrugged. "Hmm… maybe."

"There's also Makoto."

Ragna looked surprised. "Her? She looks like the type who likes it rough."

"And Tsubaki."

Ragna let out a dry chuckle. "Are you kidding? Ever since she used Izayoi, her eyesight has gotten worse. She probably wouldn't know what to do in bed."

"You could probably take the initiative. How about Tao?"

Ragna stared blankly at her. "What?"

"I'm kidding. Not really."

"Unbelievable."

"Of course, I'm sure Platinum would be more than-"

Ragna feverishly shook her head. "Forget it. Given our encounters, she probably wouldn't want to touch me with a 50-foot pole."

"Bullet?"

Ragna scoffed. "If I'm lucky. She's still pissed at me for calling her Butt Floss. It's not my fault she can't dress decent."

"Some would argue about that. And lastly, Rachel."

Ragna glared at her. "Now I know you're joking. As if that Rabbit would want to lay with me."

Litchi giggled again. "You'd be surprised at how long people can keep up a façade, Ragna. Sure she puts you down, but maybe she has hidden feelings for you."

"Oh yeah, that seem likely," Ragna deadpanned.

* * *

 **KS: And with that, the first lemon has been concluded. Also, seven potential harem members have been mentioned, and I will set up a poll to decide which girl Ragna should go after next. Of course, I also plan to introduce an OC next chapter, so keep in touch. Alright, I'm out. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Snake Sheds Its Skin

**KS: Hey, everyone I'm- (notices most of the Helghast dead or heavily injured) Kokonoe, did you let the dog out of his cage again?**

 **Kokonoe: Don't look at me, pal. I'm the last person alive who would let that maniac loose.**

 **KS: Well, then explain to me how most of my boys are wiped out.**

 **Kokonoe: I don't know, someone else must've freed him.**

 **KS: But who?**

 ***earlier***

 **Azrael: (stretches arms) Man, I thought I was going to be in there forever. Why'd you free me, anyway?**

 **Terumi: I need you to get rid of someone for me.**

 **Azrael: Really? Who?**

 **Terumi: (holds a picture of a young man with brown hair in corn rows and gray eyes) This is him. From what I heard, this guy goes by a lot of names, but the one he's called the most is... KnightSpark.**

 **Azrael: KnightSpark, huh? That sounds familiar.**

 **Terumi: He's the guy that killed that Hive god.**

 **Azrael: He killed Oryx? Damn, now I want to fight this guy!**

 **Terumi: Just a fair word of warning, he's got a few Helghast guarding him, so he won't be so easy to get close to.**

 **Azrael: (scoffs) They're nothing more than appetizers before the main course. (walks off)**

 **Terumi: I still don't know why he compares fighting with eating.**

 ***present***

 **KS: Well, whoever released him, they're gonna get it.**

 **Kokonoe: Should you get on with the chapter now?**

 **KS: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. ACTION!**

* * *

Linhua was in the kitchen, pouring out tea for the girls in the waiting room. She figured as long as they waited for Ragna and Litchi to finish what they were doing, she should show them some hospitality in her absence. As she set the cups on a tray, her gaze shifted to a pair of rings with small gears in them. Linhua picks one of them up, then puts it down while sighing heavily.

"That boy left me these rings and I haven't been able to figure out why," she said to herself. She picked up the tray and headed to the waiting room where Makoto sat at a table. But for some odd reason, Noel and Celica were under the table.

"Makoto, what are they doing under there?" Linhua asked.

"U-Um… they're looking for something," Makoto said quickly.

Linhua looked at Makoto with suspicion. Her face was as red as a tomato and her breathing was labored. Also, Noel and Celica sure took their sweet time looking for whatever they lost under the table.

That is, if they lost anything to begin with.

"Makoto, what's going on?" Linhua asked again. "Just be honest with me."

Makoto's ears drooped in resignation. "Fine, but I'm only going to whisper it."

"Whisper? Why can't you just-"

"Do you wanna know or don't you?"

Linhua groaned and put the tray on the table. "Fine, you can whisper. But don't leave out any details, got it?"

Makoto nodded. "Okay."

Linhua leaned towards Makoto, allowing her to whisper into her ear. As Makoto whispered each word to her, Linhua's face lit up like a lantern.

"Are you sure it's that common among female beastkin?" she asked while blushing furiously.

Makoto shrugged. "If it wasn't true, then why would I bother telling you?"

Linhua turned away. "Well, it's the first I've heard of it and it's quite a shock to me."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Really? Miss Litchi didn't have any patients who were beastkin with… well, you know."

"W-Well-"

"Makoto, stop harrassing my assistant," Litchi ordered she walked into the waiting room, now fully clothed.

"So, Doctor," Linhua said smirking a little. "How was the Grim Reaper?"

Litchi blushed. "I'd rather not say… wait, where did Noel and Celica go?"

Linhua smirked. "They're under the table."

A thud was heard from said table, followed by a small yelp of pain.

"Ow…"

Noel emerged from under the table, rubbing the top of her head and wiping her mouth. She looked up to see Litchi smiling at her, causing her to blush.

"Oh, no need to feel embarrased, Noel. I understand completely," she said.

Noel sighed. "Okay, Celica. You can come up now."

Celica emereged from under the table as well. Like Noel, she was wiping her mouth as well while blushing lightly.

"Aw, and I thought you would be in there longer," she pouted.

Litchi shrugged. "Well, I can't stay in bed all day even if I wanted to. I have responsibilities that I need to take care of."

"Like the snake beastkin that you 'took care of' last week?" Linhua asked with a smug grin.

Litchi blushed hearing that. "L-Linhua…"

"Oh come on, Doctor. There's no need to be shy about it. Anyway, where's Ragna?"

"She's getting dressed. I had some spare clothing for her, but she said my choices are… weird."

"I don't blame her for thinking that…" Noel muttered.

Litchi turned to her suspiciously. "I'm sorry Noel, did you say something?"

Noel frantically shook her head. "N-No! I didn't say anything at all!"

"Of course you didn't…"

Ragna finally came out of the room, but looked completely different. She wore a similar version of her previous outfit, but it had a skirt that showed off her legs and and a shirt with a little window that showed a bit of her cleavage.

"Wow Ragna, you look so beautiful!" Celica beamed.

Ragna turned away and blushed. "D-Don't say things out of the blue like that, you idiot."

Noel smiled. "Don't be embarrased, Ragna. I think you look cute in it."

"Yeah, you're a real knockout," Linhua added.

The reaper's face got redder. "What did I say just now?!"

Litchi giggled. "Oh, come now, Ragna. Learn to take a compliment once in a while."

Ragna frowned. "Easy for you to say. You've probably gotten more than your fair share of compliments."

"I might have gotten a few…"

Ragna noticed that the only who hasn't made a comment on her new appearance was Makoto, who didn't even bother to look at her.

"Hey Makoto, what's your opinion on this?"

All it took was one small glimpse at Ragna's outfit and Makoto rushed out of the clinic with her hands tightly gripping her skirt. Everyone was shocked at the sudden action.

"What the hell was that?"

Noel laughed nervously. "Eh… Makoto gets like that sometimes."

Ragna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"She means Makoto has a-" Linhua started only to be interrupted by Litchi covering her mouth.

"Okay Ragna, since you've gotten used to your new body, how about testing it out on others?"

Ragna stared at her wide-eyed. "You were serious about that?! I thought that was just pillow talk!"

"Oh, that was pillow talk, but I was being serious at the same time."

Ragna groaned. "Well, now that you brought it up, maybe I can try it out." She brought her hands under her breasts and started to lift them up. "Although, these are gonna take a lot of getting used to."

Noel looked at her own chest, then at Ragna's newly-developed chest and frowned. "Even hers are bigger…"

Celica noticed her sullen expression and wrapped her arm around her. "Don't worry, Noel. You're still cute."

Noel sighed. "I guess so."

* * *

Relius was always a patient man. Even when performing his experiments, he made sure to never leave out anything important. Although, there were times where his patience was greatly tested, especially around his annoying troll of a partner, Hazama.

One of these times included said troll feverishly knocking on the door to his office.

"By the Imperator," the puppeteer groaned, getting annoyed with the knocking. He walked towards the door and decided to call out Hazama. "What do you want, Hazama?"

"Just let me in, you masked jackass!" he snapped from the other side of the door.

"Hmm… is there something wrong with your voice? It sounds odd-"

"LET ME IN, YOU BASTARD!"

Sighing heavily, Relius opened the door, allowing Hazama to walk in. Although, the head of the intelligence department looked different. He still had his short green hair, but what was really different about him was his expanded chest, wide hips and slender legs. In a nutshell, Hazama was now a girl.

"How did this happen?" Relius asked simply.

Hazama grit her teeth in annoyance. "Oh, don't you give me any of that shit. You had a hand in this, didn't you?!"

Relius scoffed. "And what, pray tell, gave you that impression?"

"I don't know, but seems like the kind of thing you would do. So how did you do it? Inject me with something while I was asleep? Put some weird substance in my boiled eggs?"

"Hazama-"

"Or, did you mess around with seithr and somehow made me like this?!"

That last part caught Relius's intrest. "Seithr? You think that seithr did this to you?"

Hazama shrugged. "I don't know. One moment, I was making my rounds and next…" she gestured to her chest. "I wake up looking like this."

Relius was very interested in Hazama's new development. And we all know how this dude gets when he's interested.

"This is indeed fascinating. But, just to be sure, I'll need to run some tests-"

"HELL NO!" Hazama rejected instantly, covering her chest with her arms. "I'm not becoming your lab rat, you perv!"

Relius stared at him in shock while Hazama facepalmed.

"Great, now I'm starting to think like a girl, too…"

"No matter," Relius said. "Ignis!"

As soon as her name was mentioned, Ignis appeared behind Hazama and restrained her.

"Damn it all…"

* * *

 **Kokonoe: You've got to be kidding me.**

 **KS: Yep. Now Terumi's a girl. C'mon, don't tell me this doesn't catch your eye.**

 **Kokonoe: (stares at Terumi's legs) I could use those as scratching posts.**

 **KS: Uh, Kokonoe?**

 **Kokonoe: And those boobs look as if they want to be bitten into.**

 **KS: (sweatdrops) Okay, then... Anyway, my poll will be open until Dec. 20, so make sure you check it out. Also, for future lemon chapters, I will start with the girl with the most votes and work my way down to the girl with least votes. And who knows? Maybe I'll genderswap some of the other male characters... except Kagura.**

 **Kagura: WHAT?!**

 **KS: (to Kagura, in demonic voice) Deal with it.**

 **Kagura: (gulps)**

 **Kokonoe: That voice is still hot.**

 **KS: (groans) Now I know how Xdante1 feels. Anyway, good night everyone. And remember-**

 **?: Don't forget to fave, follow and review.**

 **KS: What the... (turns around) Oh, damn.**


	5. Chapter 5: Near Sight, Hot Pants

**Ragna: Well... this is unusual.**

 **Carl: That's an understatement.**

 **(KS and Azrael were seen talking to each other)**

 **Azrael: I'm still having trouble beliving it. You really took on that many Vex?**

 **KS: (smirks) Yeah, it wasn't easy, but I lived, damn it. I lived and I'm telling the tale.**

 **Azrael: (chuckles) Wow. And here I was all set to devour you.**

 **KS: You mean fight, right?**

 **Azrael: Obviously. What do I look like a cannibal?**

 **KS: Some would argue... (notices the rest of the BB cast) Oh, hey, where did you guys come from?**

 **Kagura: Hey, dude, why are you casually talking with the Mad Dog?**

 **KS: Ah, some bonehead thought it would be funny to use him to get rid of me. Not a smart move in my opinion.**

 **(all eyes were on Terumi)**

 **Terumi: (scoffs) Oh, come on. Do you really think that I would release that steroid-induced freak? Give me a break.**

 **KS: Azrael?**

 **Azrael: (points to Terumi) It was him.**

 **Terumi: (in shock) Well, that fell apart quick.**

 **KS: (to the Helghast) Alright boys, deal with this snake before he tries to ruin someone else's day.**

 **(the Helghast drag Terumi off)**

 **Jin: Just of out curiousity, where are they taking him?**

 **KS: You don't want to know. Now, on with the chapter. ACTION!**

* * *

"Damn that stupid reaper," Kokonoe growled as she sat at her desk, grinding her teeth on a lollipop while furiously fondling herself under her shirt and rubbing the front of her pants. "What was she thinking, going to Litchi to be examined? It's obvious she's only using her to get her own satisfaction. Damn it, why doesn't anyone listen to me anymore?!"

Just the thought of Ragna and Litchi making out drove Kokonoe mad. She undid her pants and through them across the room and put her hands in her panties, rubbing her womanhood with rage and lust.

"Why… didn't… she… choose… me…?"

Kokonoe ripped off her jacket, leaving her in her underwear as she fingered herself. Also, she doesn't have a bra underneath.

"I must say, this is pitiful, even for you, Kokonoe."

The grimalkin ceased her activity and turned around to see none other than Rachel standing behind her with a look of digust marked on her delicate features.

"Go away, Rachel," Kokonoe sighed. "I'm in a bad mood today, and the last thing I need is for you to make it worse."

"Believe me, I wouldn't even dare think of visiting you," Rachel shot back, but in a polite manner. "Especially when you are in such a shameful position."

Kokonoe let out a low growl as she removed her hand from her panties and put her jacket on. Then, she walked over to where she threw her pants and put them on as well.

"Oh, do not stop on my account," Rachel sneered. "I will simply look the other way whilst you continue to digrace yourself."

"Bite me, you miserable bloodsucker," Kokonoe muttered. "You know, I never thought I'd be caught dead saying this, but maybe Ragna had a point back there."

Hearing this made Rachel's eyes widen. "I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah, you heard me. You probably have so much free time on your hands, you decide to go intrude on others and critisize on what they do or how they do it. Quite frankly, I find it annoying."

Rachel scoffed as she walked towards Kokonoe. "Is there a reason for what you were doing just now?"

Kokonoe raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Rachel quickly grasped the hand Kokonoe was rubbing herself with and brought it to her face. "Is there a reason for _this_?"

Kokonoe looked away while blushing lightly. "I don't need to explain myself, least of all to you of all people."

Rachel smirked. "Could it be that you are jealous of Litchi?"

"What?!" Kokonoe snapped. "Me, jealous of that traitor? Now I know you've lost your mind."

"My mind is where it should be," Rachel said as she started to lick Kokonoe's fingers. "Although, I sincerely doubt the same can be said for yours."

Kokonoe blushed lightly at the sight of Rachel moving her tongue across every inch of her fingers, lapping up all the fluids that were on them.

"I believe at this moment, you are wishing that you would be the one 'examining' Ragna instead of Litchi."

"Not likely," Kokonoe replied as she looked away. "I would have given Ragna a full examination the first chance I-"

"You hold your deceitful tongue this instant."

Kokonoe turned to see Rachel. Gone was the playful smirk that was on her face, now replaced by a scowl of suspicion and disbelief.

"Look, Rachel-" Kokonoe started.

"What part of 'hold your tongue' are your deaf to?" Rachel interrupted in a sharp tone, silencing the grimalkin. "You claim that you would examine Ragna in her new form. Honestly, I find that very hard to believe."

Kokonoe wanted to defend herself, but didn't want to risk being cut off again. So, she remained silent as Rachel continued.

"Let's say, at this moment, Litchi is 'examining' Ragna, but not in a professional manner. For all we know, they've succumbed to carnal desires and are rubbing their naked bodies and licking each others' orfices." Rachel leaned in closer and until her face was an inch away from Kokonoe's. "Can you honestly say you did not have the same intentions?"

Kokonoe was stunned. It was as if Rachel saw through her motives like a broken mirror. She had nothing she could say to defend herself... Until she saw a way to turn Rachel's accusation against her.

"Oh, Rachel," she chuckled. "You really had me going there for a second."

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"To think, you came here to interrupt me and accuse me of wanting to sleep with Ragna. At first, I nearly fell into your trap, but then I realized something: how do you know that Litchi wasn't actually examining Ragna if you weren't there to see it?"

Rachel blushed heavily, then released her grip on Kokonoe's hand. "W-What do you mean?!"

Kokonoe smirked. "Getting flustered now, are we? That is _so_ unladylike of you, Rachel. And to think, you had such flawless composure."

Rachel grit her teeth and glared at the grimalkin, shaking lightly. "Y-You…"

* * *

"H-Hey! Ragna, I said… ah… massage them… oh… gently…"

"Really? From the looks of it, I think you like it a little rough."

As Ragna roughly massaged Litchi's breasts, Rachel watched them from a window as they started grind their naked bodies against each other.

"I cannot comprehend it," she whispered to herself as she blushed. "I am completely disgusted by what they are doing, but at the same time, I cannot look away from it. What could it… no. It's not possible."

Rachel started to feel uncomfortable. Specifically, between her legs.

"No!" she shouted lightly. "Surely, I do not have feelings towards that flesh-hungry vixen! I would never take a liking to her wild hair, mismatched eyes, pillowy lips, toned abdominals, lucious breasts, round posterior and-" Rachel shook her head, removing all the thoughts of Ragna's body from her mind. Afterwards, she slapped herself. "Get a hold of yourself, Rachel. You are better than this. You have never been the type to fall for a woman with such beautiful features- AGH!"

It was at that point, the impossible happened. The most inconcievable event has become reality.

Rachel Alucard was suffering from sexual frustration.

* * *

Rachel started biting her thumbnail, feeling as if she had been backed into a corner.

"What's the matter, Rachel?" Kokonoe teased. "Cat got your tongue?"

Rachel let out a shriek that rang throughout the lab, forcing Kokonoe to cover her ears. Then, she teleported, leaving a small amount of rose petals where she stood.

"I think I struck a nerve there," Kokonoe muttered, staring at the rose petals.

* * *

After her 'examination' with Litchi, Ragna and the girls got on the airship heading towards Yabiko. Of course, who had to pick up Makoto, who still refused to explain why she suddenly bolted when she looked at Ragna.

"Hey, do you think that Makoto's… you know," Noel suggested.

"I wouldn't rule it out," Celica replied. "You saw how she was when Ragna went in with Miss Litchi. She was squirming and held on to her skirt for dear life. She must have been really pent up."

Noel smiled. "Well, on that note, thanks for helping me out, Celica. I don't think I would've been able to do it on my own."

Celica chuckled nervously. "Don't worry about it, I was happy to. Still, I never once thought she'd be that big, though."

Noel sighed. "That's what I said when I first saw it."

"Really? What was it like?"

Noel blushed. "Well, it was hard to fit in my mouth, so I settled with licking it."

"Licking what?"

Noel and Celica turned around to see Ragna standing behind them.

"Uh-oh," Celica muttered while blushing.

"Noel, what exactly were you licking?" Ragna asked while crossing her arms.

"Um… a popsicle," Noel lied.

Ragna raised an eyebrow. "Really? A popsicle?"

"Y-Yes, a popsicle. It was so big, I couldn't fit it all in my mouth, so I just liked it."

"And how does Makoto fit into all this?"

"She gave it to me."

Ragna stared at Noel for a few seconds, then turned Celica. The brunette appeared to be whistling nonchalantly, acting as if she wasn't part of the conversation.

"Well, okay then. I'll just be… over there. I'll come get you when we land."

Ragna walked off, leaving the girls alone. Soon after she left, both of them let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Noel said. "For a second, I thought she would find out for sure."

Celica stared at Noel blankly. "A popsicle? Was that all you could come up with, Noel?"

Noel pouted. "I panicked, okay? She was behind me and I said the first thing that popped into my head."

"And it couldn't have been anything other than popsicle?"

"I panicked, okay? Just drop it!"

Celica sighed. "Fine."

* * *

As they got off the airship, Ragna decided to leave the girls to their own devices and walked elsewhere. Litchi's suggestion of seeing other girls and eventually sleeping with them still rang throughout her mind. Of course, she still had a hard time taking it seriously.

"The way she said it, it's as if she expects me to make a damn harem," she muttered.

While she was lost in thought, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see where I was… crap."

As soon as Ragna recognized the red hair, blue eyes and white uniform she knew was in trouble. She just bumped into Tsubaki, who brandished her Izayoi the moment her eyes laid on the reaper.

"Ragna the Bloodedge, you are under arrest for your crimes against the Novus Orbis Librarium!" Tsubaki announced. Unfazed by the threatening gesture, Ragna walked past her. It took Tsubaki five seconds to notice that the reaper was ignoring her.

"Didn't you hear me?!" she shouted as she walked up to her and pointed her blade at her neck. "I said-"

"I heard what you said, damn it," Ragna groaned. "But I don't have the time or patience to deal with you now. And besides, what makes you think I'm this 'Ragna' fellow? I'm a girl, in case you haven't noticed."

Tsubaki grit her teeth in anger. "Don't even try to lie to me. I don't know how you did it, but you're dreaming if you think changing your gender is going to relieve you of all your heinous transgressions."

Ragna rubbed the side of her head and groaned in frustration. She had things going around in her head and the last thing she needed was this stiff messing it up.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Tsubaki growled.

"I have one thing," Ragna said. "Two, actually."

Tsubaki raised her eyebrows. "What are they?"

"Hold on, I have them on me somewhere." Ragna put her hands into her pockets for a brief moment, then took them out. She raised her closed hands towards Tsubaki.

"What do you have in your hands?"

"Come closer and you'll find out soon."

Tsubaki leaned towards Ragna's hands to see what she was about to get. Instead, Ragna gave her something else entirely: two middle fingered directed towards Tsubaki's face.

"That's what I have to say. I'll be going now."

With that, Ragna walked past Tsubaki, leaving the stunned Wing of Justice where she stood.

"Did… did Ragna just flip me off?"

* * *

"Ahh, finally. I haven't eaten since I got turned into girl," Ragna sighed contently. She had recently arrived at a restaurant where she ordered a large bowl of ramen, and quickly emptied said bowl the moment it arrived at her table. She leaned back on her chair, arms behind her head, resting peacefully. Maybe there was a silver lining after all.

"Ragna the Bloodedge."

And as usual for Ragna, that silver lining leaves as quick as it arrives.

"Damn it…" she opened on eye and immediately recognized the person who stood in front of her.

"Oh. It's you, Butt Floss."

"YOU KNOW MY NAME IS BULLET, YOU BASTARD!" she yelled as she slammed her fist on the table.

Ragna yawned. "Get a decent pair of pants and I'll think about it."

"Listen, you…" Bullet trailed off as soon as she noticed something different about Ragna. "Wait… why are you a woman?"

"Seithr," the reaper answered quickly.

Bullet snorted in disbelief. "Really? Seithr caused you to change your gender? Sounds unbelievable."

Ragna stood up and and took one of Bullet's hands. "Unbelievable, huh? Well, how about this?"

Before Bullet could say anything, Ragna placed her hand on one of her breasts. Of course, the action caused the mercenary to blush deeply.

"W-W-W-What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelped as she removed from the reaper's chest.

"I'm showing you that I am, by some twisted miracle, a girl," Ragna said.

Bullet turned away, the blush still present. "You could've found a better way of doing it."

Ragna shrugged. "Couldn't think of one. Anyway, I'll see you later. Hope you find something that doesn't show off your ass much."

Ragna lightly patted Bullet's ass before leaving the restaurant. Surprisingly enough, the mercenary didn't yell at the gesture.

"Strange… I want to go beat her up for doing that, but… did I like it when he did that?"

Bullet shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts and made left the restaurant, hoping to catch up with Ragna.

* * *

 **KS: I just need to say something here. On the poll I made last year, Tsubaki and Bullet tied for first. Now, I'm not against ties, but I don't think Ragna is prepared to lay with two girls at once.**

 **Ragna: You don't know that.**

 **KS: What, can you?**

 **Ragna: W-Well...**

 **KS: Anyway, I'm making another poll to break the tie, and hopefully, we'll see who Ragna gets to be with. That's all I got to say. Until next time...**

 **Saya: (pops out of nowhere) Do not forget to follow, favorite and review.**

 **Ragna: What the- SAYA?!**


	6. Chapter 6: Under Arrest - Tsubaki

**KS: Well, the voters have spoken. Tsubaki is the next girl for Ragna to be with. (to Bullet) Sorry, Bullet.**

 **Bullet: (growls)**

 **KS: (sweatdrops) Okay, she's mad. Well, let's get it on. ACTION!**

* * *

"Brother… where are you?" Jin muttered as he walked around. He hasn't seen Ragna in over a month and it was really getting to him. It's not like he fell from the face of the planet or something… was it?

"I swear, if Brother is missing and that garbage had anything to do with it…"

Jin gripped Yukianesa while growling lowly at the thought of Noel being involved in Ragna's disappearance.

"Come on, give me- give me a kiss…"

But the drunken mumblings of a certain someone broke his train of thought. Sighing, Jin turned at the next corner and almost regretted what he had laid his eyes upon.

"Give me a kiss, damn it."

"Azure."

Kagura was drunk as hell, stumbling around while holding Arakune in his arms, looking like he was trying to kiss him…. Wait, _what_?

"Give me a kiss."

Jin facepalmed. "Kagura…"

"Give me a kiss."

"What are you doing, Kagura?!"

Having enough, Jin walked to him and attempted remove Arakune from his arms.

"Jin, what- what are you doing, man?" Kagura slurred.

"Put that thing down," Jin ordered. Kagura reluctantly complied with him and put Arakune down.

"Azure?"

"Go on," Jin snapped, shooing away the moving goo pile. "Get, you miserable bastard."

As Arakune slithered away, Jin turned his attention to the plastered knight.

"Heeeey, Jin, what gives?" Kagura groaned. "That girl was gonna kiss me."

"That 'girl' was a living tar puddle," Jin deadpanned. "But that's not important. Have you seen Brother lately?"

Kagura scratched his head. "Ragna? Nah, I haven't seen him. Why don't you check with Noel?

Jin spat at the mention of her name. "Don't insult me. I wouldn't ask that trash for anything even if my life depended on it."

Kagura shrugged. "Well, they have been pretty close together, if you know what I mean…"

"WHAT?!" Jin yelled. "Ohh, when I get my hands on her, the garbage collectors won't be able to recognize her! Not that they should bother with knowing what trash looks like!"

With that, Jin stormed of in a rage, leaving the drunken Kagura all alone.

"Damn it… I need a drink."

* * *

"That was the worst experience in my entire life," Hazama muttered irritably as she sat at her desk.

"Will you cease with your complaining?" Relius said, looking over various papers.

Hazama glared at the puppeteer. "Hey, I've got every right to complain after what you did to me. Don't you know when to keep your hands to yourself- wait, don't answer that."

Relius turned to his subordinate. "I needed the data on your body, and there was no other way to do so than a physical examination."

Hazama growled. "Physical examination, my ass. You were groping me all over."

"That was only to see if your body truly changed or not."

"Quit trying to justify your perverted needs, damn it."

Relius sighed. "I am not perverted. And did you really need to change your appearance?"

It should be noted that Hazama did change her appearance. It was almost like her old suit, but the jacket was was open and the shirt was shorter, leaving her belly exposed. Also, two of the shirt's lower buttons were undone, exposing her breasts a little bit. She kept the tie, though. And instead of pants, she wore a skirt, had black stockings on her legs, and high-heels. She still had the hat, though.

"Hey, if I'm gonna be turned into a girl, I might as well look the part," Hazama said while getting off her desk and walking towards the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go out and raise some hell. Don't wait up."

"I have no intent on doing so," Relius replied, returning to his papers.

As Hazama left, Relius focused on one of the papers.

"Interesting… it appears that seithr is able to change the gender of an individual."

However, he felt a burning sensation at the back of his head.

"You needn't look at me that way, Ignis. I found the experience just as abysmal."

* * *

"Carnage Scissors!"

"Sanctus Veritas!"

"Hell's Fang!"

"Benedictus Rex!"

"Belial Edge!"

"Lux Aeterna!"

Once again, Ragna ran into Tsubaki, but it instantly dissolved into a fight the moment they made eye contact with each other.

"You will pay for what you have done, Ragna! I promise you that!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Don't bother making promises you can't keep," Ragna shot back as she countered every strike. Well, to be more accurate, Ragna didn't counter her strikes because Tsubaki wasn't aiming at her.

"Will you stand still?!" Tsubaki snapped as she failed to strike the reaper again.

"Um… I'm barely moving here," Ragna stated blankly. "You're the one swinging blindly."

"Don't be ridiculous! My eyesight is… ugh…" Tsubaki trailed off as she felt a minor pain in her head and fell to the ground.

"Somehow, I knew this would happen if she kept using that damn thing," Ragna muttered as she walked towards Tsubaki. "Look, maybe we should call this a draw. Clearly, you're not feeling well-"

"Shut up!" Tsubaki growled, pointing her weapon towards Ragna while grasping her head. "Don't come any closer! I'm… I'm…"

"Don't be stupid," Ragna interrupted. "That thing is robbing you of your sight. That's why you're getting a headache now."

"That's not… not…" Was what Tsubaki uttered before losing consciousness.

"Great," Ragna groaned. "Now I've gotta drag this idiot all the way back."

She leaned down and carried the unconscious Yayoi in her arms.

"Wow. She looks so cute when she's sleeping," Ragna said while blushing lightly.

* * *

It took some effort, but Ragna managed to get Tsubaki to the Yabiko branch. When she had arrived, everyone was shocked to see Tsubaki in her arms, her face void of any consciousness. Naturally worried for her friend, Makoto furiously interrogated the reaper on what happened. Not surprised by this in the slightest, Ragna simply stated that it was Tsubaki's own fault and headed off to the medical ward.

"What does she mean by 'it's her own fault'?" Makoto asked.

"Maybe… it has to do with the Izayoi?" Noel suggested.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Kokonoe answered. "The Izayoi not only absorbs light around the user, it also absorbs it from the user themselves. Still, I can't understand why she would wield a weapon like that."

Makoto sighed. "Me neither."

* * *

Ragna sat next to Tsubaki, who was laying peacefully in bed. She looked at the prone figure with a worried look in her eyes.

"Ragna, I'll going to get some towels, so you'll have to look after Tsubaki, alright?" Celica requested she walked towards the door.

"Sure… I'm on it," Ragna replied, not lifting her gaze from Tsubaki for even a moment.

Celica noticed this and turned around, walking towards Ragna. She put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?"

Ragna shrugged. "A bit, but honestly speaking, I'm more worried about what Makoto will do to me if she doesn't make it."

Celica sighed and dropped her smile. "You don't fool me, Ragna. You're just as worried about Tsubaki, maybe even more so than Noel and Makoto put together."

"Whatever," Ragna grunted.

Celica pouted. "Okay, be that way. But know this: you might be able to fool everyone else, but there's only one person you can't fool."

Ragna finally turned to Celica. "And who would that be?"

Celica smiled again and poked Ragna on the tip of her nose. "You."

And with that, she finally left the room.

"I swear, she's just as nosy as the Rabbit," Ragna chuckled.

"Ugh…"

Ragna turned to Tsubaki, who began to stir. Eventually, she began to awaken.

"Where… where am I?" she groaned.

"At the Yabiko branch," Ragna answered.

Despite her impaired vision, Tsubaki was able to see Ragna, although barely, and reached for her weapon… which was not near her for the time being.

"Where is it? Where's my weapon?" she said frantically.

"Don't worry, it's safe," Ragna reassured. "But I need to ask you something."

Tsubaki scoffed. "As if I would answer a question from a criminal."

Ragna sighed. "Well, saw that coming. But I'm going to ask anyway, so listen up."

Tsubaki glared at Ragna, but remained silent.

"Why do you hate me?"

Tsubaki turned away, refusing to answer.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Ragna sat up and walked towards the door. "Maybe I can get Noel and Makoto. Maybe with them around, you'll be more willing to talk."

Just as Ragna's hand reached for the door…

"It's your fault."

Ragna turned to Tsubaki, who was sitting up and trembling in anger.

"Come again?"

"Noel and Jin nearly died because of you," Tsubaki muttered. "And yet you casually hang around them like nothing ever happened." She looked up at Ragna, rage burning in her eyes. "Do you have any idea about how I feel?!"

Ragna looked at Tsubaki with a sad look. Deep down, she knew that she was right. She didn't have a single clue about how Tsubaki felt.

Tsubaki's anger eventually broke down into sadness as she begins to sob. "I nearly killed my friends because of my obsession for order, and I regret it ever since. But you… you fatally injure them and didn't so much as bat an eye. Do you have no-"

Ragna stopped Tsubaki's tirade by putting a finger to her lips.

"Look, I get it. You're angry at me because I've put Jin and Noel in danger," Ragna said softly. "I haven't been doing a great job of keeping them safe and-"

"Don't," Tsubaki spat.

"What?"

"Don't bother apologizing if you're not going to mean it."

Ragna groaned. "Let me finish before you start jumping to conclusions, alright?"

Tsubaki kept quiet as Ragna continued.

"I'm no good when it comes to socializing. I easily get irritated when I hear something I don't like and tend to be… well, you know."

"A bitch?" Tsubaki suggested.

Ragna chuckled. "Something like that."

Tsubaki's face softened a little. "So… I've been meaning to ask…"

"You're wondering why I'm a girl now, aren't you?" Ragna said quickly.

Tsubaki blushed. "Maybe."

"Apparently, seithr is the reason why I'm like this."

"What? No way!"

"Yeah, I didn't believe it either when I heard it."

The girls shared a few laughs with each other, then fell into silence once more.

"We're… we're kind of close now, you know," Tsubaki whispered, blushing lightly.

Ragna blushed as well, knowing that her face a few inches away from Tsubaki's.

"Y-Yeah, I guess we are."

Their faces leaned closer towards each other until… they kissed. It started off innocent, but it eventually became more passionate. Tsubaki pulled Ragna onto the bed and kissed her harder than before. Ragna began to rip her unform off and kissed every inch of Tsubaki's bare skin.

"Oh, Ragnaaaaa…" she moaned. "Don't stop…"

Judging by her actions, Ragna had no intent on doing so. She started fondling Tsubaki's breasts, eliciting moans from the Wing of Justice. She leaned down and started to suck and twist her nipples.

"AHHHH!"

Ragna then left her breasts and planted kisses on Tsubaki's stomach. When she reached her pants, she started to take them off, but…

"Wait, Ragna," Tsubaki panted.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Please… let me do the same to you."

Ragna smirked as she took her top off, leaving her upper torso bare. "Well, come and get it."

Tsubaki sat up and began sucking on Ragna's left breast while fondling her right one. Ragna moaned contently as the young woman pleasured her.

"That feels good, Tsu," she moaned. She moved her hands further down until she reached her butt. Wasting no time, she pulled her pants down and squeezed. Drawing out a moan from her.

"Hey, no fair," Tsubaki pouted.

"First come, first serve," Ragna said, removing her underwear and casting it aside. Her fingers got to work on Tsubaki's womanhood. She circled around it, then stuck a finger inside of her.

"AHHHH!" Tsubaki overwhelmed by the new sensation as she gripped Ragna tighter.

Pleased with her progress, Ragna took it up a notch and put in an extra finger. She started fingering her, causing her to moan erratically.

"Ragna, I'm… I'm… AHHHHH!"

With that one scream, Tsubaki released all of her love on Ragna's hand and fell onto the bed. Ragna took her fingers out and looked at the wetness that was on them.

"Huh. Maybe this body will work out for me after all," she said as she cleaned her hand.

* * *

Celica arrived with the towels, but nearly dropped them when she walked in the room. There, she saw Ragna and Tsubaki sleeping on the bed, with Tsubaki cuddling up to the reaper as she layed her hand on her head. At first she was shocked, but Celica smiled at the sight.

"See, Ragna? Sometimes it's good to be honest with yourself," she said.

* * *

 **KS: Thank goodness, I got that done and over with. I'm gonna go rest now. See you later.**


	7. Chapter 7: Gag Reel: Valentine's Day

**KS: No lemon tonight, people. Just a short little bonus chapter to show how much I appreciate your support over this. And believe me, you'll get a kick of out. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Agh, what a day," Ragna groaned as she walked out of a lingerie shop, holding a bag of various underwear. "Who knew being a girl could be so much work? Not to mention that I had to go across every inch of this city to find these types of shops. One would think that Kagura would at least have ten or twenty of them built here or something."

As Ragna continued her walk, she heard a odd sound. It almost sounded like a fighter jet flying through the air.

"What the hell…?"

She looked up and saw what appeared to be a girl flying… right towards her.

"Ohh, you have got to be kid-"

Ragna was unable to finish her sentence as the girl crashed into her. The woman was on top of her, smothering the reaper in her rather sizable bust.

"What was that…?" she groaned.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," the girl said frantically. "I didn't see where I was going."

Ragna pushed the girl off of her and got a better look. She had short pink hair and blue eyes and creamy skin. She wore what appeared to be a bridal gown, but it was the most bizarre variation Ragna had laid eyes upon. The chest area was cut open, revealing a fair amount of her cleavage, along with spikes belts found all over the garment. And if Ragna didn't know any better, the woman also appeared to be holding a pistol in her hand.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" the girl asked as she helped Ragna up.

"I'm fine," Ragna said. "Who are you?"

The girl blinked. "You mean, you don't know?"

"No."

"I'll give you a hint. I'm from Guilty Gear."

Ragna stared blankly. To her, this girl didn't look like any Guilty Gear she was familiar with.

"Could you… could you be more specific?"

"Xrd -SIGN-."

Ragna didn't bother say a word.

"I'm Elphelt Valentine."

Finally, a lightbulb clicked in Ragna's mind. "Ohh, now I remember you. You're that crazy chick who's always trying to marry someone."

Elphelt's eyebrow twitched. "Crazy? Do I look like I'm crazy to you?"

Ragna shrugged. "I don't know. Do you wanna be crazy?"

Elphelt pouted. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Doing what on purpose?"

"El!" a voice called out. "Where are you?"

"Huh?" Ragna looked up to the sky to see another girl flying towards them. Only this time, she landed next to Elphelt rather than crash into Ragna.

"Ram!" Elphelt said happily, hugging the other girl.

"Ram? Do you know her?" Ragna asked.

"Of course! This is my sister, Ramlethal Valentine."

Ragna took a good look at Ramlethal. She had dark skin, platinum blonde hair and orange eyes. Unlike her sister, Ramlethal's attire was much more racy. Aside from her cloak which Ragna thought had moved on it's own, she wore a belt arount her chest and had on hot pants. Not as hot as Bullet's, but… nevermind.

"El, why are you talking with this pervert?" Ramlethal asked bluntly.

"P-Pervert?!" Ragna snapped. "Who the hell are you calling a pervert?!"

Ramlethal turned to Ragna and glared without any emotion. "You were groping my sister. Therefore, that makes you a pervert." Out of thin air, she summoned a pair or swords. "Now… _prepare to die._ "

Ragna sighed, seeing that there was no way she could negotiate out of this one. She reached back and pulled out her sword.

"Wait!" Elphelt shouted.

"El, please do not interrupt," Ramlethal said. "I need to punish this fool for groping you in your state of confusion."

"But I wasn't groping her!" Ragna argued.

Ramlethal glared at her. "Shut up."

Elphelt pouted. "Ram, she wasn't groping me. I crashed into her and accidently put her head in my boobs."

Ragna sweatdropped. "You couldn't have put that differently, could you?"

Ramlethal turned to Ragna, then Elphelt and back Ragna again. Eventually, her swords disappeared.

"Your sister has a twisted way of expressing herself," Ragna said.

Elphelt let out an awkward laugh. "Well, she always acts like she doesn't have emotions, but she's bad at it."

"I'm a tool," Ramlethal said monotonously. "Tools don't need emotions."

Elphelt facepalmed, then spoke through grit teeth. "Ram, will you please stop that? You are not a tool anymore!"

Ramlethal turned to her sister. "You don't enjoy being a tool?"

Elphelt turned to Ragna with a tired expression. "You see what I have to deal with?"

Ragna shrugged. "I've had worse."

"Say… aren't you Ragna the Bloodedge?"

"Uh… yeah?"

Ramlethal leaned closer to Ragna, as if she was scanning her. "You're lying."

Ragna blinked. "What?"

"Ragna the Bloodedge is not female," Ramlethal said. "You are either a relative or a female cosplaying as him, but you are not him."

Ragna groaned. It was going to be a pain to explain it to them. So, she decided not to.

"Look, I got somewhere to be right now. I'll catch up with you later."

Ragna started to walk away, but was blocked by the last person she wanted to run into, especially now that she was a girl.

"Brother…"

"Oh, hell no. Jin… take a damn hike. I'm busy."

"You don't need to waste time on that worthless trash, brother," Jin cooed as he brandished Yukianesa, sporting his usual creepy grin. "I just put an end to your suffering. So do yourself a favor and-"

Jin was cut short the moment he felt himself get shot him in the groin.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Ragna turned around and stared wide-eyed at Elphelt, who had her pistol aimed at where she shot Jin.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"He was creeping me out," Elphelt replied as she holsted her firearm. "And my womanhood dictates that I should deal with creeps like him by incapacitating them."

Ragna continued to stare in disbelief. "You shot my brother in the groin. What does your 'womanhood' or whatever the hell you call it have to do with it?"

Elphelt shrugged. "I just didn't like how he looked at you. Besides, isn't he always trying to kill you?"

"Yeah, but I try to keep my attacks above the belt, if you catch my drift. Now if you'll excuse me," Ragna picked up the bag of unmentionables she had dropped earlier. "I need to see if these will fit."

"Mind if I tag along?" Elphelt asked.

"Sure."

Elphelt turned to Ramlethal. "Do you wanna come with, Ram?"

"In a moment," she responded, watching Jin cradle his groin.

Elphelt followed Ragna, leaving the two alone. Jin attempted to reach for Yukianesa, but Ramlethal kicked it away.

"What… do you… want?" he choked out.

Without responding, Ramlethal took off her hat and dusted it off.

"That thing has no purpose," she said, before turning to Jin with a slasher smile that made even him shiver. "Get rid of it."

Jin groaned as the monsters carrying Ramlethal's swords lunged at him.

"What a heavy day…"

* * *

 **KS: What do you know? Guilty Gear characters and two of the songs reference in this chapter? I have nothing left to say, except... Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. I'm out. PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Cleaning

**KS: Hey, Ragna. How was the party last night.**

 **Ragna: (grins widely) It was awesome. Especially the 'pin the lynchpin on Terumi' game. Best night of my life.**

 **Saya: (hugs Ragna) Happy birthday, Ragna.**

 **Ragna: (notices Saya) Oh yeah, I almost forgot. What's she doing here?**

 **KS: Haven't you heard? She's in Central Fiction, man.**

 **Ragna: (in shock) Get out of here.**

 **KS: It's no joke. See for yourself. Anyway, on with the chapter. ACTION!**

* * *

After their little… encounter, Ragna and Tsubaki went to the dining hall to get some food. Ragna made French toast for the both of them and Tsubaki ate almost all of it.

"Hey, slow down," she said as the redhead scarfed down another plate's worth of food. "It's not going anywhere. I can make more."

Tsubaki happily gulped down the toast and smiled at the reaper. "How else am I supposed to repay you for the wonderful experience we had."

Ragna turned away and blushed. "What's with you all of a sudden? One moment, you were primed and ready to have my head put on a stake, and the next you want to be around me like we're friends."

Tsubaki frowned as she turned away. "Well, I'm having doubts that you have good intentions…" she turned to Ragna. "But that's all the more reason I should get to know you better. Not as a world-class criminal, but as a person."

Ragna stared at her blankly. "You… you want to know me as a person. Did you really mean that, or are you saying because I've turned into a girl?"

Tsubaki blushed. "W-Well…"

"Ahem."

Ragna and Tsubaki turned to Kokonoe, who happened to be standing near them the whole time they were eating.

"How long were you there?" Ragna asked.

"Long enough to hold back every urge to throw up at your little makeout session," Kokonoe growled.

Ragna scowled. "Hey, what got up your ass lately? Although, you always seem to be like that…"

"Ragna," Tsubaki chided. "At least listen to what she has to say before you go off making rude comments."

"Do you think you can tell her that?"

"Alright, shut up, both of you," she snapped. "Now since I'm here, I might as well get it out of the open. Tsubaki, I've made a substitute for Izayoi for you."

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "Why would you-"

Kokonoe sighed. "Don't even bother finishing that question. If you kept using the original, your eyesight would get worse. And eventually, before you know it, you won't be able to see jack shit. You hear me? Jack. Shit."

"Kokonoe, lay off her," Ragna said. "She just got out of bed."

"Yeah, with you," the grimalkin shot back, although it came out as a little bit hostile. "But since I brought it up, let's see how the tight-wad noble's sight is faring so far." She raised her hand towards Tsubaki and raised two fingers. "How many fingers, kid?"

Tsubaki leaned forward and squinted, but she could barely make out the image she was seeing. "Uh…"

Kokonoe turned to Ragna. "You see that? She can't see jack shit."

Ragna raised both of her middle fingers toward the grimalkin. "How many fingers, kid?" she mimicked.

Kokonoe frowned. "That's not funny, Ragna."

"Neither are you."

"Look, I don't have time for this, alright? I'm still in the midst of figuring out how seithr turned you into a girl. I just hope those sweat samples are of any help."

Ragna's eyes widened. "What? What's this about sweat samples?"

"Oh, that? Well, I just-"

"MAKOTO!" a familiar voice shrieked out.

"Was… was that Noel?" Ragna asked dumbfounded.

"It sounded like her," Tsubaki responded, also surprised. Although, she started to have a general idea as to why Noel would shriek like that. "Uh… I need to check on what's going on." She quickly got up from her seat and rushed out of the dining hall. Ragna and Kokonoe stared as her red hair disappeared around a corner.

"Okay, this I have _got_ to see," Ragna said as she got up and raced after Tsubaki.

Kokonoe was the only one left. "Wow. I think I just dodged a bullet," she said.

* * *

Noel layed on a bed in the medical ward, breathing heavily as Makoto started kissing her collarbone. Both of them were out of their clothes and only had a sheet to cover themselves.

"Makoto…" Noel whined. "Stop teasing already."

Makoto traced a finger on her her lips and kissed her again. "Oh come on, Noel. You used to love it when we did this back at the academy. Why, you practically begged for it."

Noel's face lit up. "T-That's different."

Makoto smiled and caressed Noel's face. "No, what made it different is that we had Mai and Kajun with us at that time. Shame we haven't seen them around lately. I bet they'd just love to see Ragna as she is now."

Noel started to squirm. "Makoto… just get it over with. I can't wait much longer."

Makoto chuckled. "Always the impatient one, Noellers. Your wish is-"

"Denied!" Tsubaki yelled as she burst through the door. Noel and Makoto frantically attempted to cover themselves with the sheet, but it didn't do a lot to help them.

"Uh… Tsubaki, you're up," Makoto said nervously.

"H-Hello," Noel whimpered.

Tsubaki sighed. "Honestly, I can't leave you two alone for five minutes. And judging by the odor in this room, you two have been at it for quite a while."

Noel groaned and covered her face with a pillow. Makoto just grinned.

"Aw, don't be like that, Tsubaki. You were just as horny as little Noel over here."

Tsubaki blushed heavily and turned away. But before she could say anything, Ragna walked into the room. The moment she laid eyes on Noel and Makoto, her mind just went blank.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" she asked.

* * *

"Look at all this. I don't know who these maniacs think they are, but they're definitely not any cleaners I've seen before."

Bullet walked around a part of Yabiko that was… well, let's just say if there were people around where she was, they're probably thinking of relocating. At the moment, she was on a bounty mission, hunting a group of B-Class criminals know only as the 'Cleaners'. Despite the name, they don't clean like normal sanitation workers. No, their definition of cleaning involves fire. Lots of it, in fact. They'd a pick spot that they thought was 'diseased' and got to work, burning everything to the ground. Their movements are so unpredictable, NOL soldiers have a hard dealing with them. So, the relagate the job of eliminating them to anyone capable of the job. In this case, a merc with a booty most women would kill for.

"It's obvious these guys aren't very subtle," she muttered. "How hard it is to find a group of maniacs wielding flame… throwers."

Bullet trailed off the moment she saw a group of men wearing sanitation uniforms and gas masks burning objects away with flamethrowers. Yeah, these are the Cleaners, alright.

"So, you think we've got rid of the disease here?" one of them asked.

"I think so," another answered. "But we can't leave until everything has been burned away."

"What about that chick over there?" a third Cleaner asked, pointing right at Bullet.

Bullet blinked, and suddenly realized that she was right in the open. Not hiding herself behind any cover.

"Aw crap," she muttered.

"Hey, maybe we should burn her too."

Bullet's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. A girl dressed like that has probably been around the block more than once."

Bullet scowled. "That's uncalled for."

"Man, I don't even want to know how much diseases she's carrying after-"

The Cleaner never got to finish his sentence as Bullet rushed over and knocked him out cold. The remaining two Cleaners stared at the mercenary, who didn't even bother try to hide the anger in her face.

"Now you listen here," she growled. "I wear this for easier movement. I do not wear to make people think I'm some cheap bimbo. And I should be fair to warn you, I've made some people comatose just for thinking it."

The Cleaners were shaking in the boots as Bullet glared at them.

"Now, I could care less about what you're doing here, but I'm putting an end to it. Right now."

With that, she slammed their heads together, rendering them unconscious.

"Even when they're pyromaniacs, they got to make perverted comments," Bullet muttered. "Oh well. These jokers are the Library's problem now."

She walked off, leaving the knocked out Cleaners laying on the ground.

* * *

Hazama walked around the city, getting all sorts of looks from men and women. Needless to say, this new body of hers was becoming quite troublesome.

"This sucks," she grumbled. "I knew suddenly becoming a girl wouldn't be a cake walk, but this is stupid. I just know I'm gonna be hit on by some random bonehead."

As she grumbled to herself, she bumped into someone and fell down on her butt.

"Ow! Watch where you're going you… uh-oh."

Hazama just bumped into the last person she wanted seeing her like this. Three guesses as to who she bumped into.

"Captain… Hazama?"

Yeah, it was Kagura.

* * *

 **KS: Short chapter, I know, but next one will be longer. No promises, though.**


	9. Chapter 9: Heating Up - Bullet

**KS: Well, finally got this out of the way**

 **Nine: What took you so long?**

 **KS: Ah... just life in general. I don't want to talk about it.**

 **Terumi: (sarcastic) Oh no, please tell us. We're _sooo_ interested.**

 **KS: Why are you here?**

 **Terumi: Because you can't live without me, that's why.**

 **Rachel: I believe I speak on behalf of everyone that we could all live without you.**

 **(sounds of agreement)**

 **Terumi: Well, no one asked for you opinion, you damn vampire.**

 **(Rachel summons a lightning bolt and shocks Terumi)**

 **KS: Well, let's hope he stays down. ACTION!**

* * *

"Uh..."

Hazama was speechless. She had just run into the head of the Duodecim. As a girl, no less. And the worst part? This particular head was a known playboy, charming every woman that he came across. Of course, this lead to him getting decked in his goods everytime that happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kagura said. "I must've mistook you for someone else."

Hazama held back the urge to sigh in relief. "No, it's alright. I get mistaken for someone else all the time," she lied.

Kagura chuckled. "I'll bet. Anyway, I've got to get back to my office. I got some work I need to take care of."

"Sure, go ahead. Don't let me keep you."

Hazama started to walked away until Kagura grabbed her shoulder.

"By the way, I didn't your name. What is it?"

"Uh..." Hazama struggled to think of a fake name, until one popped into her head. "Hazako. That's my name."

Kagura smiled. "Great! See you later, Hazako."

"Yeah, bye, see ya," Hazako said quickly, darting away from the Black Knight. ( **A/N Just know that from this point forward, Fem!Hazama will be known as Hazako** )

"She seems nice," Kagura said. He then realized something and facepalmed. "And I forgot to get her number. Nice work, Kagura."

* * *

Back at the branch, Noel and Tsubaki explained to Ragna on what was going on with Makoto. Granted, it was completely awkward given that they knew about it beforehand, not to mention they have been... fooling around with Makoto in spite her special condition.

"So... that's pretty much it," Tsubaki said, blushing heavily. "Do you understand now, Ragna?"

The reaper's face was as red as her attire. "I think so. To put it in a nutshell, Makoto has a-"

"Don't," Noel groaned, blushing as well. "Please don't say it."

"Why not? It's not like either of you haven't seen it before."

Noel and Tsubaki blushed harder.

"Hey, has everyone forgotten that I'm in the same room here?" Makoto asked irritably, pressing both of her hands down on her skirt. "I'm still hard, in case nobody noticed."

Noel buried her face in her hands while Ragna fell off the chair in shock.

"Makoto," Tsubaki chided. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't say that you were... hard."

The beastkin shot a dirty look. "Well, I still wouldn't be like this if _someone_ didn't interrupt me just as I was about to plow into Noel.

Said girl let out a moan of embarrassment that was muffled through her hands.

"Why didn't you just relieve yourself like you always do?"

"I didn't feel like cleaning up. Plus, Kagura keeps his stash under lock and key, so I can't look at anything while I-"

"Alright, alright!" Ragna interrupted as she sat back in her chair. "Let's not make this anymore awkward than it has to be. The point is, most female beastkin have additional packaging and are in heat more often then males. Am I on the mark so far?"

Makoto's face fell. "Packaging? Did you really just say that?"

"What else did you want me to say, equipment?"

"That's even worse!"

Just then, Kokonoe stepped in. "What the hell is going on in here? I'm doing some tests and I can't concentrate with all this racket."

Noel chuckled nervously. "Oh... we were just telling Ragna about-"

"About Makoto, right?" Everyone nodded.

"Did you know about her condition?" Ragna asked.

Kokonoe smirked. "Did I know about it? The moment I saw that thing, I treated it like one of my lollipops."

Everyone apart from Makoto fell out of their chairs.

"Professor!" Makoto groaned. "No one was supposed to know about that!"

The grimalkin shrugged. "Well, they know now. Anyway, I need you lot to come to my lab for minute. I have something to show you."

Kokonoe left the room, leaving everyone silent.

"So... now what?" Tsubaki asked.

"We'd better go," Makoto suggested. "The professor's a lot of things, but patient isn't one of them."

"Well, we better not keep her waiting then," Noel said, walking out of the room. All the other girls followed her. Along the way, Ragna realized something.

"Wait... I just remembered she said something about sweat samples."

* * *

"Holy crap! Does this chick ever stop?!"

"What are you asking me for?!"

Remember those Cleaners from earlier? You know, the ones Bullet knocked out before? Turns out, there were more of them. They had set up a base of operations in an abandoned building where they regrouped and replenished the fuel for their flamethrowers. But thanks to outside information, Bullet managed to find their hideout. Needless to say, when she arrived, she tore them up. She destroyed their fuel dumps, defeated their top guards and tied them up.

"Now, to find their leader and put an end to this nonsense once and for all."

As if on cue, the door next to Bullet opened up, revealing a man in yellow suit and gas mask, armed with a large flamethrower and two napalm tanks strapped to his back.

"So, you're the head of the Cleaners, huh?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, what of it?" the leader asked.

"Would it be too much to ask if you quit trying to burn everything in sight?"

The leader scoffed. "Look lady, I'll have you know that we're doing a public service to this city. The seithr around her is only going to keep rising unless we burn it all away."

Bullet raised an eyebrow. "So, decide to eliminate the seithr... by burning every damn thing you come across?"

"Yes."

Bullet sighed and armed her gauntlets. "Guess there's no sense talking you out of it. I'm going to have to beat you into submission."

* * *

"I can't believe you used my sweat to run tests, you freak," Ragna groaned.

"Hey, I wasn't exactly keen on the idea myself, but I had to get something since you won't let me examine you," Kokonoe shot back.

When the girls arrived in the lab, Kokonoe showed them the results of the tests she ran using... you know what? Let's just hear it from the "good" professor herself.

"But more to the point, given the results I got on the tests I've been doing, I can confirm that seithr is responsible making you this way Ragna."

"I thought so," she sighed. "But, you don't see me complaining."

"You were complaining when you found out you turned into a chick," Makoto deadpanned.

"Well, I'm not complaning now. Besides, being a girl seems to have its advantages."

"Don't get cocky, you prick. Just because you nailed Tsubaki doesn't mean you get to act so smug," Kokonoe snarled.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Um... are you alright?" Celica asked.

Kokonoe groaned and rubbed the side of her head. "I'm fine, I just... I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"I don't think I've ever seen you sleep, professor," Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, well, my line of work doesn't allow me to sleep often. Hell, I'm lucky if I can close my eyes for at least half an hour."

Ragna yawned and stretched her arms out. She walked out the lab, gaining everyone's attention.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Kokonoe asked.

"I'm going out for some air," the reaper answered. "Fill me in on the details if when I get back."

"Don't be out long," Celica advised.

"I won't."

The girls watched as Ragna left.

"Uh..." Makoto started to shift her legs. "I don't want to bring this up, but..."

Noel and Tsubaki looked down to see that the beastkin had her hands over her groin.

"Really, Makoto?" Tsubaki groaned. "You couldn't keep it down for at least an hour?"

"Hey, you interrupted me and Noel," she retorted. "So this one's on you."

Tsubaki sighed. "You have a point there... alright, let's go."

Tsubaki didn't say anything as Makoto lifed her up and carried her out of the lab.

"Always horny, that one," Kokonoe said.

* * *

Bullet started to wonder if she had bitten off more than she could chew. All the other Cleaners, she had no problem with. But the leader? Well, most of her clothes were burned off, leaving her in her underwear. Yeah, her underwear. The psycho burned off her clothes, but he stopped when he reached her unmentionables. Who does that?

"You know, I thought this would be a challenge," the head Cleaner said. "But it looks like you're no different from those Library punks I've burned."

Bullet glared at him as she tried to regain her footing. "You... you burned innocent people... you bastard!"

The leader scoffed. "Give me a break. The Library's a lot of things, and 'innocent' sure as hell ain't one of them. They've screwed us for God knows how long, so who cares if a few of them gets reduced to ash?"

Bullet was disgusted by him. Sure, the NOL can be strict and uncompromising now then, but that's no reason to kill them... although, some people would beg to differ.

"You... you're horrible," she growled.

The leader chuckled. "Nah, I'm sure the Library's much worse." He aimed his flamethrower towards Bullet, ready to do her in. The mercenary could only stare in horror, as if her fate has been sealed.

"Dead Spike!"

That is, until a wave of dark energy hit the Cleaner and knocked him away from Bullet.

"Huh? Where did..."

Bullet looked where the attack came from and widened her eyes in shock.

"You miss me, Butt Floss?" Ragna teased while smirking.

Bullet wanted to shout at him for using that damnable nickname again, but lacked the energy to do so.

"I gotta say, you really tore shit up around here," the reaper said as she walked towards her.

"How did you find me?" Bullet asked, still struggling to get up.

"Honestly, it's kinda hard to miss smoke from a distance."

Bullet lost of footing and fell onto Ragna, her face in between her breasts.

"Um..."

"Ragna," Bullet said, her voice muffled by the reaper's cleavage. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure...?"

Bullet looked up at her with lust in her eyes. "I found a resting area around here. We can use it for the time being."

Ragna let those words register in her mind for a moment, then started blush when she figured out what Bullet was getting at.

"You... you want to-"

Bullet put a finger to her lips. "I didn't want to tell you this, but... I want you to slap my ass again."

"...Wha?"

Bullet whispered in her ear. "You heard me. Do it now."

Ragna did as she said and lightly smacked her behind.

"Harder."

Ragna blinked. "Come again?"

"You heard me," Bullet growled. "Hit me harder."

Ragna smacked her again, but harder than before, just as Bullet said.

"Harder!"

Strangely enough, Ragna started getting into hit, smacking Bullet's ass in rapid succession. The mercenary started to drool uncontrolably.

"You know what? Screw it!" Bullet pushed Ragna onto the floor and ripped her underwear off, leaving her bare. "We're doing it right here, right now!"

Ragna stared at her in shock. "You're kidding? With all of these pyros unconscious?"

Bullet sat on top of her and pulled her clothes off. "Just don't look at them. Besides, it's not like they're watching."

Ragna was about to protest, but Bullet kissed her on the lips before she could say anything. She then moved to her neck which she fondled her breasts and pulled her nipples. The reaper moaned uncontrollably as the mercenary ravished her.

"No way I'm getting left out," Ragna growled as she squeezed Bullet's ass and slapped her, eliciting some groans from her. Bullet didn't take this lying down as she trailed down her body until she reached her slit where she started thrusting her tongue in and out. Ragna let out a scream of pleasure and pressed her head into her crotch. Soon enough, her fluids coated Bullet's face and laid down, breathing heavily. Bullet licked her lips an crawled up next to her, hugging her tightly.

"Wow... that was... wow," Ragna panted.

Bullet smirked. "I forgot to tell you... I love being on top."

* * *

 **Kagura: Well... that was freaky.**

 **Jin: What are you talking about?**

 **Kagura: Oh, you know, doing it in front of some knocked-out goons. (smirks) But, I've done some freaky things in my time...**

 **Hibiki: Please don't share your "exploits" with everyone else, sir.**

 **Tsubaki: Hibiki? Why are you here?**

 **KS: I invited him. Naoto's here too, by the way.**

 **Naoto: (waves) Hello.**

 **KS: Okay, a little announcement, I'm setting up another poll. What's it gonna be about? Well, you'll have to see it for yourself. Until next time...**

 **Luna: Don't forget to fave, follow and review!**

 **Makoto: Damn it, Luna! I was gonna do it!**

 **Luna: (sticks her tongue out) First come, first serve!**

 **Makoto: Why you...!**

 **(Luna and Makoto start fighting)**

 **KS: Well, this was expected.**

 **Rachel: Was it really?**

 **KS: ...No, not really.**

 **Rachel: I did not think so.**


	10. Chapter 10: Gag Reel: Birthday Present

**KS: (sighs) Alright. This was coming for a long time since it has been hinted in Chapter 4. For those of you who figured it out beforehand, congratulations. This one... this is for you, Makoto. Happy birthday. ACTION!**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Makoto!"

Makoto was overwhelmed with joy. Her friends took time out of their schedules just to throw her a birthday party. The table had lots of food (none of it cooked by Noel of course, thank God), including a walnut cake Makoto has been eyeing at the bakery. Needless to say, the beastkin was happy beyond belief.

"Aw, you shouldn't have," she said, wiping away a tear.

"Don't be ridiculous," Tsubaki replied. "It's only natural we do something for a friend."

"What she said," Noel added.

"Wow, you guys are the best." Makoto looked around and noticed that someone was missing from the group. "Hey... where did Mai go?"

Shiori grinned. "Oh, she'll be around. But first...

"Let's eat, neow!" Chacha cheered.

* * *

The girls ate all the food, enjoying it completely. Makoto and Chacha got into a eating contest, which the latter coming up as the winner, surprisingly. Afterwards, they headed to Makoto's room.

"Your present is right inside," Shiori said teasingly.

Makoto opened the door and her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Happy birthday~"

Mai laid on her bed, completely naked apart from a red bow that covered her breasts. She was blushing heavily, clearly embarrased and aroused.

"Wow..." Makoto breathed out. She turned to the others. "You actually got her to do that?"

Kajun giggled. "It was her idea. Believe me when I say that we were surprised as you were."

"She even insisted on showing up in just a bow," Noel said. "We tried to convince her to at least put on some underwear, but she wouldn't give."

Makoto grinned widely. "I'm gonna enjoy this to the end."

Without warning, she jumped on top of my and fiercely kissed her and rubbed all over her body. Mai kissed her back as well and did the same to her.

"Looks like they're gonna be in here for a while, meow," Chacha said.

Shiori nodded. "Yeah. Let's leave them be until they're done."

They closed the door, leaving the two girls to make out with one another. Mai removed Makoto's uniform, leaving her top half bare. She squeezed her breast, drawing out moans from her.

"Hey, let me do you," Makoto groaned, removing the bow from Mai's breasts and massaging them. Both girls played with each other's breasts and kissed passionately.

"Hey, Makoto..."

"Yeah?"

Mai blushed. "I can... feel your thing poking my leg."

Makoto blushed as well. "Guess I need some help then. It is my birthday after all."

Makoto moved onto her back so that Mai was laying on top of her.

"Makoto, when was the last time you ever... you know?" Mai asked.

"Honestly, I haven't been able to," Makoto sighed. "Tsubaki vetoed me doing it. Said I leave too much of a mess."

"Well... you kinda do."

Makoto pouted. "Hey, I'd like to see you go a whole month without relief."

Mai said nothing as she removed Makoto's skirt and underwear, revealing what lied beneath.

"Oh my... it's bigger than I imagined."

Between Makoto's legs was a thick cock with large balls underneath. The shaft was throbbing painfully, as if it hasn't had release in days.

"It's not gonna suck itself, you know," Makoto joked.

Mai pouted. "I know, I know."

She started licking the tip of Makoto's dick, catching any pre-cum on her tongue. Due to her enhanced sense of taste, the flavor of the beastkin's fluid was overwhelming. It was there that she started to suck on the phallus while fondling her balls.

"Ohhh... that feels so good," Makoto groaned.

Makoto put her hands on Mai's head and pushed her further down her shaft. Mai was surprised by this at first, but went along with it nonetheless.

"Mai, I'm close," Makoto groaned. "Please, swallow it all."

Mai squeezed Makoto's sack a little harder, as if she were encouraging her to let loose in her mouth.

"I'm cumming!"

Mai felt Makoto's cum flood her mouth, but she didn't even try to pull her mouth off. The taste her friend's splooge was like none other. It danced all over her tongue. Mai felt she could drink it all day.

"Ahhh... that felt so good."

Makoto released the last of her cum and pulled Mai's mouth from off her dick. Mai opened her mouth to show that she didn't let a single drop escape her.

"Was it that good?"

Mai nodded while blushing.

"Well, that's nothing. We're getting to the main event."

Before she could say anything, Mai was put into a doggystyle position with Makoto behind her.

"Huh? What the-?"

She felt something hard press up against her opening and instantly recognized it as Makoto's cock.

"This might hurt a little, but I promise it will feel good." Makoto kissed Mai's back and gripped her hips. "You ready?"

Mai nodded nervously. Makoto slowly pushed her dick into Mai, eliciting a pained moan from her. Makoto kissed her again to distract her.

"Hang on, it'll be over soon."

And she was right. Makoto had completely sheathed herself into Mai.

"Makoto... you're so big," she groaned "And warm."

"It feels warm inside you, too." Makoto kissed the back of her neck. "I'm gonna start moving now."

"Okay, but be gentle," Mai pleaded.

Makoto nodded and slowly started to thrust into Mai. She moaned lightly with each thrust Makoto made, and the friction inside was pleasurable for Makoto as well. The beastkin started to thrust a little faster, making hers and Mai's breasts jiggle a bit.

"Oh Makoto, go faster," Mai groaned.

"You sure?" Makoto asked. "I can be a bit rough."

"I can take it. Please, be rough!"

Makoto gripped Mai's hips tighter and started to thrust into her with reckless abandon. Mai couldn't help but shriek in pleasure as she roughly pounded into her.

"Oh! Oh! Makoto! It feels so good!" Mai yelled.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Makoto shouted back. "I don't think I can last much longer."

"Cum inside!"

"What?!"

"Please, let me feel your cum in my pussy! I need it!"

Makoto was floored. She'd never heard Mai used such language before. Of course, she didn't have anytime to think about it as she felt her balls tighten.

"Ohhh... get ready, Mai, here it comes!"

"Just do it! Cum inside me already!"

Makoto thrusted faster and harder until she reached her limit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With one final thrust, Makoto released all of her cum inside Mai. She didn't dare let release her until she completely emptied herself.

"That felt wonderful," Makoto said, pulling out of Mai.

Mai turned around and smiled. "Yeah... happy birthday, Makoto."

* * *

Outside the room, the girls blushed heavily from hearing the activity between the two.

"W-Well, that was..." Noel started.

Tsubaki let out a light cough. "Yes, I didn't think they would go that far."

Kajun could only shift her legs nervously.

"Looks like Makoto's going to be satisfied for the week," Shiori said.

"That is, if she doesn't get hard again, meow," Chacha replied.

* * *

 **KS: Well, there you go. Makoto's secret has now been revealed. On an unrelated note, the poll I set up will determine which of the male cast will be next to get the R63 treatment. With the exclusion of some people...**

 **Relius: I find this completely insensitive.**

 **KS: Yeah, as if you're in any position to talk. Anyway, the top five will become chicks, so choose carefully. Last thing we need is someone we don't like to suddenly turn into a girl.**

 **Hazama: (clears throat)**

 **KS: Whatever, man. I only did it to you because I took pity, is all.**

 **Carl: (mutters under his breath)**

 **KS: You say something, Carl?**

 **Carl: (blushes lightly) N-No.**

 **KS: Oh. Okay, then. Well, that's all for tonight, folks. And again, happy birthday to Makoto.**


	11. Chapter 11: Puzzled

**KS: Before we get on with this chapter, I just want it to come to attention that are some people who... *ahem* do not exactly like this story. Whether it's the fact the I made the characters OOC or I'm just making some kind of a smutfic. Well, to those people, I won't break your chops about it. Everyone has a right to their own opinion, I guess. I just want to set the record straight that after seeing those images of Alpha-01, I just wanted to make a fanfic about fem!Ragna. And if your not fond of it, that's alright. There are plenty of other stories for be viewed. I won't hold it against you if you choose to dislike this particular story. But, all of that aside, let's get on with it.**

* * *

"Man, that chick hit us hard," one Cleaner groaned as he got up from the ground.

"No kidding," another replied, dusting himself off. "But what really got me is that she looked a lot like that criminal everyone's been talking about. You know, the Grim Reaper."

"Wait... you don't mean Ragna the Bloodedge, do you?" the Cleaner asked in astonishment.

"Do you know any other criminal with a bounty high enough to allow someone buy their own country?"

"Okay, you have a point there. But I thought the Grim Reaper was a dude."

"And yet here we are, minding our own business when all of a goddamned sudden, some broad who looks like the aformentioned criminal shows up and tears our operation to shreds."

The two Cleaners stood in silence for a brief moment before the second spoke again.

"You don't think that he has a sister, do you?"

"Unless he's got some groupie with the same freaky-ass powers as him, as well as the mismatched eyes and spiky hair, I wouldn't rule it out."

"Yeah."

They stood in silence once more before the first spoke.

"You know, we should probably get out of here before some Library scrub comes poking around."

"I hear that. Let's get while the going's good."

"I'm afraid the only thing you two'll be getting is a body bag when I'm done with you."

Both of the Cleaners froze when they heard a chilling voice come from behind him. In fact, the air around them felt colder despite the small fires around them.

"Do you feel that?"

"Uh-huh."

They turned around to see none other than Jin standing there, holding Yukianesa with a menacing glare.

"Oh no," the first Cleaner whispered to his companion. "The Hero of Ikaruga. We're screwed now."

Jin walked towards them, not changing his expression or loosening his grip on his weapon.

"I heard you two talking about my brother," he said.

The Cleaners looked at each other, then turned back to him.

"Your brother? I think you misheard us, dude. We were talking about the Grim Reaper," the first said.

"Yeah, your brother was not a part of this discussion," the second added.

Jin scoffed. "So you say. But here's what I want to know..."

Without any indication of a warning, he unsheathed Yukianesa and pointed it towards them.

"What's this talk about a woman who looks like my brother?"

The second Cleaner blinked. "Wait... you don't mean that your brother is-"

" _I'm_ the one asking the questions here," Jin growled, inching the frigid blade towards the Cleaner's throat. "And _you_ are the ones answering them."

"L-Look man," the first Cleaner stuttered. "We were joking about that. There's no way a chick would look like the Grim Reaper."

Jin's eyes narrowed. "So it's true."

"Come on, I said it was a joke!"

"If it was a joke, why am I not laughing?"

The Cleaners stood in silence.

"Probably because you were born without a sense of humor?"

Jin stared at them for a brief moment. Then, he raised his sword and smashed it into the ground, causing ice to spread around and freeze everything solid, including the Cleaners he attempted to interrogate.

"Tch... I should've known those idiots would be of no help. Oh well."

Jin walked off, but suddenly stopped when he saw a small, clear, crystalline object at his feet. He initially ignored it at first, but his curiousity made him pick up and inspect it.

"This looks nice," he said. "Maybe I'll give this to Tsubaki when I see her."

He put the object in his pocket and continued walking, unware of the faint glow that the gem produced.

* * *

Ragna carried Bullet away from the Cleaners' hideout back to the branch. The mercenary insisted that she could walk on her own, but Ragna did it anyway.

"I really don't see the point in you doing this," Bullet groaned.

"I thought you were tired from what we were doing earlier, so I decided to be a gentleman and carry you," Ragna replied.

Bullet raised an eyebrow. "But you're not a man at the moment."

"You know what I mean."

The two finally reached the branch, but when Ragna opened the door, she saw something unexpected.

"What the...?"

She saw a figure leaning behind one of the columns, as well as another figure who appeared to be kneeling. At least, through Ragna's perspective.

"Makoto...?"

The person in question stuck her head out and saw Ragna standing in the doorway with Bullet on her back. She appeared to be blushing heavily and beads of sweat formed all over her face.

"Oh... Ragna! You're back," she panted. "And you brought Bullet with you. That's... that's nice."

Ragna tilted her head. "Makoto, what are you doing back there?"

"Nothing! Nothing at ALLLLLLLLL!"

Makoto threw her head back when she said all. In orgasmic bliss, no less.

"Is there someone with you, Makoto?"

"N-No."

"Don't bother trying to cover for me, Makoto. If she knows about your secret, she might as well know what we're doing at this very moment."

Ragna's eyes widened when she heard that voice, and that width increase when she saw Tsubaki emerge from the pillar.

"Well... ain't that something."

Tsubaki blushed. "It was Makoto's idea. I didn't want to go through with it, but I caved in."

"What can I say? It's hot doing it out in the open. Tsubaki seemed to be interested in the idea."

Tsubaki blushed harder.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed and take Butt Floss here with me. You two go ahead with... whatever it is you two are doing."

"Don't call me that," Bullet groaned.

Ragna walked off with Bullet still clinging to her back, leaving the two alone.

"You know, maybe I should have you do this for me in a public place where no one can see us," Makoto teased.

"Makoto," Tsubaki growled. "Don't make me blueball you. Remember the last time you made a suggestion like that."

The beastkin sweatdropped. "All this time we've been together, and you _still_ can't take a joke. You really need to lighten up, Tsubaki."

* * *

If there was one thing that Rachel was known for, it's her ability keep her composure no matter what. Even in the most dire of situations, she never showed any signs of nervousness or doubt. However, after seeing Ragna copulating with Litchi and Kokonoe teasing her about it, the mask she perfected was starting to crumbled. It showed when she was seated near the castle, impatiently tapping her finger on the table.

"Madam," Valkenhayn said, noting his mistress's expression. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Rachel snapped, a little harsh than she intended.

Valkenhayn was surprised by her response. "Forgive me, it was not my intention to pry."

Rachel sighed. "No, I apologize for my outburst. I am... I am not feeling well."

"Are you ill, madam?"

Rachel shook her head. "It's nothing like that, I assure you. It's just..."

She cut herself off when she felt that particular feeling between her legs occured once more. She gripped her teacup to the point where small cracks began to form. Valkenhayn noticed and became more concerned.

"Madam Rachel, are you certain nothing is wrong?"

Rachel sighed once more. "Perhaps I am not as alright as I once thought." She turned to her butler. "I need you to do something for me."

Valkenhayn bowed. "For you, I would do anything."

"Very well. I need you to find Ragna. If you do, bring her here immediately."

Valkenhayn inwardly growled. He wasn't very of the reaper, and was damn sure Ragna felt the same way, if not more. But to him, Rachel's word was absolute and he would rather die than fail or disobey her.

"As you wish, madam. Although, I must ask you...

Rachel turned to him. "Yes?"

"You refered to Ragna as "her". The last time I checked, he was a male. Why is that?"

"You will know when you see her."

Valkenhayn had the urge to question her further, but decided against it. With another bow, he vanished into thin air, leaving Rachel by herself.

"Ahh... now, I am on my own."

She looked down towards her dress and glared.

"And it's time I dealt with _you_ until that oaf is brought here."

* * *

In spite of him being drunk like a fish, Kagura made it to the branch with very little problems. However, this did not spare him from being lectured for an hour and a half by Hibiki about him going out drinking. As usual, the knight paid very little attention to his secratary's griping.

"I'm starting to come to the conclusion that you're not taking your role seriously," he groaned.

"Which one?" Kagura asked thoughtlessly. "Me being a colonel or the head of the Duodecim?"

It took every fiber in Hibiki's being to not smack his superior upside the head. "Both, obviously! Your position does not grant you the right of doing whatever pleases you! Honestly, I-"

This would have gone on longer if Kokonoe didn't step into the room.

"I don't mean to interrupt your lover's spat, but there's something you should know," she said.

Kagura looked towards with interest. "What is it?"

Kokonoe breathed deeply before speaking. "It's... about Ragna."

The knight facepalmed in frustration. "Great. What did that knucklehead get himself into now?"

"Well..." Kokonoe struggled to find the appropriate words to respond with. "You'd have to see for yourself."

Kagura sighed. "Fine. Bring him in."

As if on cue, Ragna walked into the room with the girls, including Bullet, following closely behind her. Of course, Kagura was not filled in about the situation, so he had no clue that Ragna was turned into a woman.

"So... where's Ragna?" he asked.

The girls, save for Ragna shifted nervously.

"Kokonoe, I was under the impression that something happened to Ragna." He rose from his desk and walked towards the grimalkin. "But instead of bring him here, you drag some chick who happens to look like him instead. What gives?"

Kokonoe rubbed her eyes. "Kagura, this is not going to be easy to hear, but... just bear with me on this one, alright?"

Kagura narrowed his eyes. "Sure. Humor me."

Kokonoe took in a large amount of oxygen before she dropped the bombshell.

"Kagura... this girl... is Ragna."

Kagura blinked for a moment, then turned to Hibiki, who had the same expression. He turned back to Kokonoe.

"You're joking right?" he asked. "This amazingly smoking chick is Ragna? I have to say, I never took you for a comedian, professor."

Kokonoe groaned. "Kagura, I'm telling you that this girl is Ragna. Look at her! The hair, the eyes!" She went so far as to lift her right arm. "She has the Grimoire on her! That should be proof enough for you!"

Kagura sighed. "Look, I really don't have any time for jokes right now. I'm up to my neck in paperwork, and this Cleaner business is not helping matters at all."

Kokonoe groaned in frustration, realizing that her efforts to convince Kagura were futile. She the room with the other girls following her.

"That reminds me," Hibiki said. "Lord Kagura, I have recieved a report that someone rushed into the hideout and took out almost everyone in the vicinity, including their leader."

This caught Kagura's interest. "Really? What did they look like?"

"Well, there was a jumble of descriptions of the person, but one of them stood out like a sore thumb."

"Don't leave us in suspense, man! What was it?"

Hibiki spoke slowly. "One of soldiers described the figure as... 'a female version of Ragna the Bloodedge'."

The room fell silent once more. That is, until Kagura spoke.

"Okay, seriously, what's with everyone today?" he asked in an irritated tone. "What's this I'm hearing about a girl Ragna? He was never a girl when I first met him."

"There have also been reports about the figure executing the same moves of Ragna," Hibiki added. "Putting the physical features aside, the figured appeared to have the same abilities as him, as well as knowing their names."

Kagura brought his hands together. "So... you're telling me that you think Ragna has turned into a girl?"

Hibiki shook his head. "Honestly sir, I'm also skeptical on that. Although, the possibility is making itself known."

Kagura slumped into his chair and rubbed both his temples.

"Do you require a drink, sir?"

"No," he sighed. "I think need to be sober for this one. Get my thoughts together on this... whatever it is."

Hibiki blinked in surprise. In all his time working with him, he has never once seen Kagura without a spirituous drink in his hand... and occasionally a woman's bosom in the other. To hear him say that he'll be sober may well have been shocking enough to make him faint.

"A-As you wish, sir."

With that, he left the room, leaving Kagura alone.

"Ragna... a girl... I still can't believe it," he muttered. "Maybe Kokonoe knows something that I don't." He had an idea as he got up from his chair and exited his office.

"Hey, Hibiki," he called out to his colleague, who was just about to leave.

"Yes? Is there something that you require?" he asked.

Kagura walked over to him. "As a matter of fact, there is something I need you to do."

Hibiki listened to what Kagura had to say.

"I want you to get into Kokonoe's lab."

"Why?" Hibiki asked.

"Because if that girl we saw is indeed Ragna and he did have his gender switched, then she must know something that we don't already know."

"I understand, sir, but won't she be displeased when she finds out-"

Kagura put his hand out, silencing him. "Don't sweat the details. Just get in there and find out what you can. Should anything go south, I'll take responsibility."

"...Whatever you say, sir."

Hibiki left once more.

"Okay, Ragna," Kagura said to himself. "Time to find out if you've really become a girl."

* * *

 **KS: Alright, as I don't like repitition, I'll say this again: if you want to stop reading this because the characters are OOC or you think this is a glorified smutfic, go right ahead. But for those of you willing to stick around... I've got a surprise for you. Again, if you want to stick around, then stick around. If not, then go ahead. I won't stop you.**


	12. Chapter 12: New Tricks

**KS: Okay, I'm tired from writing this thing all night, so I'll make this brief... again. Read it, fave it, check out the poll, vote for who should be turned into a girl, the top five votes will be the first to be genderbent and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Long after her transformation into a girl, Ragna had been given what some would call a crash course in being a woman. It normally composed taking better care of her body. Of course, all of the lessons were quite embarrassing for the reaper, seeing how she was once a man. She still had to remind herself to get Kokonoe to figure out how to change her back, threaten her if need be. But for the time being, she may as well adjust.

"Why are these things so hard to put on?"

Which was why she was in the changing room of a lingerie trying to put on a bra that happened to be a few sizes short.

"I don't understand. Did my boobs get bigger or is this too small?" she growled.

Bullet handed her another pair. "Try this one."

Ragna took off the one she was wearing and began to put the one she was handed... only to have the same amount of trouble before.

"Damn it! Why won't any of these fit?!"

"Maybe your bust size is incapable of fitting into a bra," Tsubaki suggested. "Or... all the bras her are too small for you."

"Too small?" Ragna deadpanned. "Half of these look like they could cut off my blood pressure just by wearing them! Maybe I'm better off without one."

Tsubaki shook her head. "Don't say that, Ragna. You need a bra keep your... assets from popping out by accident."

Ragna scoffed. "I doubt that will happen. I mean, look at Bullet. She's not wearing a bra for all we know and hers haven't popped out once."

Tsubaki turned to the mercenary. "Miss Bullet, are you wearing a bra right now."

"No," she said plainly. "I never used one for as long as I lived. Not even when I first began to develop."

"What age did you start to develop?"

"Um... 13."

Tsubaki stared at her wide-eyed. Bullet was a little creeped out by it.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Tsubaki brought herself back to her senses before speaking. "No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Ragna threw away the pair she had on, leaving her breasts to bounce freely. "This is ridiculous. There's nothing here that fits."

She stepped out of the change room and stretched arms over her head. Tsubaki and Bullet quickly followed her.

"I honestly don't see the point of wearing some stupid bra," Ragna said, putting on her jacket. "I was fine without it when I turned into a girl. Why do I need one now?"

"It doesn't hurt to have a little precaution, Ragna," Tsubaki replied. "Your outfit could get damaged and the risk of showing more skin than needed."

"So what if I accidentally expose myself? If anymore makes a stupid comment or looks at me funny, I'll just knock 'em out, no problem."

Tsubaki sweatdropped. "I'm sure it'll cause some problems."

"It hasn't caused problems for me," Bullet interrupted. "Whenever I get any stupid comments or funny locks, I just knock out the nearest person who sent them my way."

"That's funny, I happened to do the same thing whenever I get looks or comments. Only difference is, the guy tried to grope me, so I stabbed him and threw his body elsewhere."

All three girls were shocked to hear such a explicit response. They turned around to see a woman with short green hair wearing a bra with snake patterns.

"Hello there," the woman said casually. "Did you miss me?"

Tsubaki widened her eyes in surprise, while Ragna grit her teeth in anger, immediately recognizing the woman. Bullet, on the other hand, just stared at her blankly.

"Terumi..." she growled.

"Oh, Raggy, you've turned into a girl too?" Hazako said in mock surprise. "I never thought it would be possible!"

Ragna took out her sword and swung it at Hazako, but the attack was quickly blocked by the her knives. She retaliated by kicking the reaper's midsection and following it up with upward slash that cut most of Ragna's top.

"You're gonna pay for that, you bitch!" she growled, charging towards Hazako. "Hell's Fang!"

She clenched her fist and charged it towards the greenette, which soon connected with her face and sent her flying through the wall. Ragna prepared to go after her to finish the job, but Tsubaki grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Ragna, don't waste anymore time here," she said. "Let's just pay for the bras and leave."

"Not until I've dealt with her," she growled. "I've finally got the chance to kill him- her, and I'm not letting it slip away again."

She removed her arm and went through the hole in the wall to go after Hazako. Tsubaki just stared into it while Bullet walked up beside her.

"You wanted tell her that she's exposed in the front, didn't you?" she asked.

Tsubaki sighed. "Somehow, I get the feeling she would still go after her, even if I did."

Bullet chuckled. "Good to see most of Ragna hasn't changed completely."

* * *

Ragna caught up to Hazako and immediately, the two continued their battle from that point on. Both of the girls fought each other with maximum ferocity, neither of them letting up in the slightest. They brought out every attack they had to offer, from Dead Spikes to Venom Swords. They were both fighting like they had nothing to lose... which meant that they didn't care if their clothes got ripped apart.

"I'm gonna kill you, you bitch!"

"Just try, you damn mutt!"

They continued to fight and inadvertantly strip each other to nothing. It started to draw a small crowd that mostly composed of young men who found the sight of two girls fighting in their underwear very appealing.

Honestly, it begs the question whether or not a certain lothario has heard the news about such a fight.

"Man, this is so awesome!" one man shouted.

"I know, right?" another agreed. "It's so hot seeing to girl go at it in their skivies! I tell you, I'm so glad to be alive right now!"

"You and me both, brother!"

The girls were deaf to the perverted cheers around them as they were focused on ripping each other, and their clothes, to sheds. However, Ragna began to lose her edge, getting hit from attack from Hazako. It was strange, honestly. She had fought her before when she was a man, and was able to beat her. Of course, looking back on it, she only recieved the advantage due to the Idea Engine.

"Damn it, why did I have to stop using it now?" she muttered. "No, no, forget it, I don't need it. I don't the engine to beat her. I can do it with my own strength."

Hazako had her eyes wide open, knives in hand, ready to cut into the reaper. She couldn't care less if the crowd was only interested in seeing skin being exposed. She was going to put her out of her misery if it was the last thing she ever did.

"Time for you to die, Ragna the Slutedge!" she yelled, charging towards her.

Ragna gripped her sword tightly, ready to counter the coming blow. "Here goes nothing..."

Hazako swung her arms back, ready to strike.

"It's over for you, you damn-"

"LILITH SPLICER!"

Ragna swung her sword downwards, stopping the greenette before she could attack, then swung upwards to knock her back, tearing her bra clean off, exposing her mounts to the crowd.

"AWESOME!"

But it wasn't the end of it. Ragna's right arm transformed into a large curved blade made entirely out of dark energy. She charged towards Hazako with the blade and managed to get a hit in, but instead of piercing her, the blade exploded in a spectacular fashion, darkness spreading around everywhere. When it was cleared, the crowd was surprisingly unharmed. As for Ragna and Hazako, however...

"Ugh... that hit me harder than I thought," Hazako groaned. "For a second, I thought I was gonna... huh?"

The moment she looked down, she noticed that her clothes had been completely torn from the attack. She barely had anything to cover herself with anymore. Needless to say, she was quite embarrassed.

"What the hell!" she shrieked. "I'm close to being naked!"

"I guess that's what you deserve for wearing revealing clothing," Ragna laughed, enjoying the snake's suffering.

"Grr... I'll make you pay for this, you bitch," Hazako growled.

"Yeah, maybe later. I've got things to do."

Ragna walked off triumphantly, leaving a seething Hazako behind to be ogled at by the crowd.

"I swear... that tramp won't be alive the next time I see her," she hissed, completely ignoring the crowd.

* * *

Ragna walked back to the shop, where Tsubaki and Bullet were waiting for her.

"Took you long enough," Bullet said. "You were gone for nearly an hour."

Ragna tilted her head. "Really? I didn't notice. I was too busy having fun."

"By 'fun', would you be refering to pointlessly getting into a conflict which you could have avoided?" Tsubaki deadpanned.

Ragna shrugged. "Eh, doesn't matter."

Both girls look at the reaper, whose closes were torn, showing a lot of her skin, mostly in the breast area. How she hasn't noticed yet, they'll never know.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Tsubaki whispered to the mercenary.

"We probably should," Bullet replied in the same volume.

"Tell me what?" Ragna asked, hearing the two whispered.

They both looked at Ragna once more, who still was unaware of the state of her clothing.

"Ragna... your clothes are ripped," Bullet said. "We can see everything."

"Including your chest," Tsubaki added.

This didn't appear to bother Ragna at all. "So? What about it? Both of you have seen me naked... sort of."

Tsubaki blushed. "T-That's not the point. What we're trying to say is..."

"You just need to limit your skin exposure," Bullet finished.

Ragna shot a look of disbelief towards Bullet. "I doubt I need to hear that from you of all people, Butt Floss."

Bullet grit her teeth at the nickname, still not accustomed to it.

"Anyway, I'm feeling good today. I was able to beat Terumi, Hazako, whatever she goes by now without the power of the Azure. So what if my clothes are a little torn?"

"A 'little' torn?" Tsubaki sighed.

"This has been a good day," Ragna beamed. "I don't see how it can be ruined."

As soon as Ragna finished her sentence, she was suddenly tackled by a white blur that pinned her down.

"AGH! What the hell...?"

She looked up at her attacker, who turned out to be none other than... well, guess.

"RAGNA!"

Yeah. It was Nu.

"And here I thought my day was going well," the reaper sighed.

* * *

 **KS: (chuckles) Wow, would you look at that? Nu shows up early in the story. She'll get to have some fun with fem!Ragna soon. And by soon, I obviously mean 2017, which is pretty damn close now. So, uh... good night.**


	13. Chapter 13: Brief Update

**KS: For everyone who reads this, just know that this is not a chapter, but an update. As most of you already know, I have set up a poll to determine which five male characters will be genderbent. Now, I've never been one for revealing results early, but I feel like I should make an exception in this case:**

 **Hakumen and Terumi: 6 votes**

 **Carl and Hibiki: 5 votes**

 **Amane and Naoto: 4 votes**

 **Bang, Valkenhayn and Azrael: 3 votes**

 **Arakune, Kagura and Relius: 2 votes**

 **These votes are all tied up with each other. If you could, please vote for your favorite character so we can break these ties. And a quick reminder, the poll will close on April 22, so go ahead and vote like crazy, okay?**


	14. Chapter 14: Revelations and Stress

**KS: Alright, I'm back. And I got some news. I have selected the five male characters that are gonna have their genders swapped.**

 **Terumi: (deadpan) This oughta be good...**

 **KS: (brings out an envelope and opens it) Okay, coming up for fifth is... what? (looks at the paper) I don't believe it. It's Azrael.**

 **Azrael: ...What?**

 **Relius: It would appear you will become a woman in the near future.**

 **Azrael: What?**

 **KS: Okay, moving on. In fourth, we have... huh. To be fair, I saw this one coming a mile away.**

 **Amane: (sighs) It's me, isn't it? I bet the readers expected me to be a female since I dress the part..**

 **KS: It is.**

 **Amane: (dumbstruck) Come again?**

 **KS: You're the next one to be a woman.**

 **Crowd: (breaths a sigh of relief)**

 **KS: (annoyed) Yeah, yeah, I know what you're really thinking. Alright, in third, we have... wait. Am I reading this right...? (looks closely at paper) Carl got third?**

 **Carl: (blushes madly) I-I-I-I-I-**

 **Makoto: (hugs Carl into her boobs) My little Carl's gonna be a girl! I can't wait, I'm so excited.**

 **KS: (sighs) Well, I suppose if that entry will turn some heads then I guess the next one- (looks at paper in shock) No. No, no, no, no, no, no...**

 **Rachel: Is there a problem?**

 **KS: I think calling it a problem would be an understatement at this point...**

 **Jin: Why?**

 **KS: Well, I think it would be easier to show you...**

 **(prepares to show the content of the paper, but Terumi grabs it)**

 **KS: (annoyed) Hey man, I was using that!**

 **Terumi: You are taking too slow. Seriously, you're slower than Ragna's brain, and that's saying something.**

 **Ragna: (angry) Do you want me to kill you again, you prick?**

 **Rachel: I as loathe to agree with scum like him, he does make a valid point.**

 **Ragna: Mind your damn business, rabbit!**

 **Terumi: Okay, everyone shut the hell up for a minute! I need to see what's got this moron so... WHAT?!**

 **KS: Oh boy, here we go...**

 **Terumi: WHAT KIND OF SICK PEOPLE ARE YOU?! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF FANTASIZING ME AS A GIRL?! (takes a second look at paper) WITH A ****?! WHAT KIND OF GIRL WALKS AROUND WITH A ****?!**

 **(Makoto glares at Terumi)**

 **KS: (takes the paper from Terumi and throws it away) Alright, this is getting out of hand, so I'm just gonna come out with it. The first male BB character who will become a woman is...**

 **(drumroll)**

 **Kokonoe: (mutters) What's with the theatrics? Just tell us already.**

 **Nine: (pats her head) Patience, lovely daughter of mine. He's building suspense.**

 **Kokonoe: I get enough suspense in my everyday life. I don't more. And I don't like surprises either-**

 **KS: Hakumen.**

 **Hakumen: What is it?**

 **(silences)**

 **All: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**

 **Hakumen: (looks around) No, seriously, what's going on?**

 **KS: You are going to be the first to become a woman.**

 **Hakumen: Really? That's cool.**

 **KS: I know. Now... ACTION!**

* * *

"Here are the files you requested, Lord Kagura," Hibiki said, slamming a large stack of papers onto his superior's desk.

"Wow, that was quick," Kagura said. "Did you run into any trouble?"

Hibiki shook his head. "Surprisingly, the room was empty when I arrived. It was as someone wanted me to find it."

Kagura looked through every one of the papers and was widely intrigued by the data that was on them.

"I knew that seithr was used for a variety of things, but I never knew that I had the ability to change someone's gender."

Hibiki nodded. "I was quite surprised when I read through the files myself. What I don't understand is how that is remotely possible."

Kagura took a close look at one of the files. "Well, according to this thing, it says that the seithr is absorbed by a certain object, and when that person touches the object, their gender changes... sounds interesting."

Hibiki watched with narrow eyes as Kagura stared at the paper intently.

"Lord Kagura."

Kagura moved his gaze from the paper and to his assistant. "Yeah?"

"You weren't thinking about transforming into a girl through the use of this method, were you?"

The knight was taken aback from this accusation. "W-Whoa! Where is this coming from?"

Hibiki crossed his arms. "I had the suspicion that once we learned that Ragna turned into a woman, you would have jumped at the chance to test this theory yourself."

Kagura was about to voice his objection, but Hibiki continued.

"And before you ask what you could possibly have to gain by testing it out, you were hoping to gain more women if you were a woman yourself."

His expression grew darker. "Tell me, my lord. Look me in the eye in the eye and tell me that was not your intention."

Kagura was shaking under the scornful gaze of his secratary. He knew better than anyone that Hibiki can be very intimidating when he needs to be, but to be on the receiving end of his glare... it was something that he couldn't handle.

At least, while he was sober.

"I need a drink..."

* * *

"Haa... I'm so freakin' tired..."

Ragna walked around the city by herself, carrying a large bag in her hand. She was told that unlike men, women needed to take extra care of themselve so they looked... presentable. That included a number of beauty projects such as creams, lotions, wax and other stuff.

"Man, girls sure have it rough," she groaned. "I just hope this can be reversed."

She looked around to see women doing a sorts of things. Talking on the phone or to each other, looking at new clothes through a window and anything else that they normally do. Ragna turned away and let out a dry chuckle.

"If this is what being a girl is about, then I'll be glad when this... thing gets fixed somehow."

Soon, the reaper felt a large weight on her back, followed by some unwanted groping.

"Aw, don't be like that, Ragna!" Nu said cheerfully. "Nu has always loved you, and she loves you even more now that you're a girl!"

Ragna lowered her head and growled in frustration. "How the hell did this happen...?"

* * *

 _ **Earlier...**_

Ragna had a miserable look on her face as Nu clung to her like a fly on the wall. Her friends stood as the Murakumo smothered her face in her cleavage.

"How was she able to find you?" Makoto asked.

Ragna sighed. "I've been asking myself that question ever since she came around. Now, I'm asking why this girl won't leave me alone."

"Maybe it's because she has strong feelings for you," Tsubaki suggested.

Ragna scoffed. "As if. She only expresses these feelings when she's trying to kill me. Now someone help me get her off."

"Maybe we should just leave her be," Bullet said smugly. "She seems comfortable being close to you, Ragna."

"That's what I'm worried about. If she gets any closer, I might wake up with a sharp object lodged in my chest," Ragna growled. "And I forgot to bring it up earlier, but what the hell is she doing around here? I thought Kokonoe was supposed to be fixing her."

The aformentioned grimalkin looked to the side. "Well, I was trying to find some way to break the hold Terumi had on her in case she, you know, goes crazy and rips us all to pieces. But somehow, she managed to get out of my captivity and... well, the rest is history."

Ragna glared at her. "Well, hurry up and get her off before I'm history."

"What, are you scared of her now?" Kokonoe asked mockingly.

"Since I've become a chick, yeah, I'm freakin' scared of her," Ragna answered. She looked down to see Nu still nuzzling her face in her chest. "Seriously, get her off. This is really annoying."

* * *

"I swear," Ragna sighed. "Somewhere out there, there is a higher being that just enjoys screwing with my goddamn life. I mean, it's bad enough I've turned into a girl, but now I gotta go out and buy this stuff, deal with weird cramps in the morning and staying in the bathroom longer than I should."

She stopped walking, dropped everything she had, with the exception of Nu who was basically clinging on to her at this point, and shouted at the sky:

"HOW LONG DO I HAVE TO SUFFER LIKE THIS, YOU BASTARD?!"

With that brief rant over, Ragna picked up her belongings and walked off, paying abolutely no mind to the stares of astonishment being shot in her direction.

* * *

"Well, look who's back," Kokonoe said as Ragna approached the building.

"Shut up," the reaper growled. "I've a long day and this," she gestured to Nu. "Is not helping matters at all."

"Yeah, I heard your cry of anguish from over here," Kokonoe chuckled. "I guess being a girl isn't as cracked up as you thought it would be, would it?"

Ragna glared. "Shut up. It's because of you that I'm like this."

Kokonoe gave her a incredulous glance. "What, you being a girl is suddenly my fault?"

"Hey, I didn't even want to go out and find that damn source of yours. You could have gotten Makoto, Tager or even Lambda to do your work, but no, you just had to send me out. Actually, to be more accurate, you threatened me into doing your dirty work. Now, all because I touched some weird crystal."

Ragna walked past Kokonoe as the grimalkin stood there, deep in thought.

"Crystal? How could she have connected the dots so quickly? Maybe she's not as dumb as she looks..."

* * *

 **KS: And there you have it. The first five characters to be genderbent.**

 **Terumi: You're the worst, you've ruined my life, I hate you...**

 **KS: And while Terumi's bitching in the background, leave some thoughts about these results. Oh, and one more thing. This may seem out of the blue, but I would like to see you write your own fem!Ragna centered fic. Hey, even better: you could make the female version of Ragna his twin sister.**

 **Ragna: (shocked) A twin? I don't know, I have my hands full with Jin as it is. I don't know if I can handle a twin.**

 **KS: Don't worry about it, man. She'll be like you in away, only more level-headed.**

 **Ragna: (offended) Hey, I can be level-headed too.**

 **Rachel: When hell freezes over.**

 **Ragna: Shut your trap, rabbit...**

 **KS: Anyway, leave your comments in the usual section and I'll see you some other time. If you got some idea for a fem!Ragna fic, I would love to hear it.**

 **Terumi: ...But, oh no. Making me a chick was bad enough, but I now I have to spend the entire story with an extra-** **(gets hit by a violent gust of wind)**

 **Nine: That ought to shut him up for a while.**

 **KS: Thank you.**

 **Nine: Don't worry about it.**


	15. Chapter 15: Going Nuts - Nu and Makoto

**KS: Hey, I'm back- (runs into pile of Valentines chocolate) What happened while I was gone?**

 **Jin: Too much to explain. Just get on with the story.**

 **KS: Really? No prior notes.**

 **Bullet: (chewing on gum) Get on with it.**

 **KS: Fine, fine. (mutters) No patience around here...**

* * *

"Crystal, crystal... how could a crystal turn that idiot into a girl?"

Kokonoe had been every research note she made, and she still was unable to figure it out. Ragna let slip that the reason for her transformation was due to a crystal, but the scientist reamained skeptical.

"I was sure that seithr was responsible, but now there's a crystal involved?" Kokonoe laid her head on the desk. "I don't know what to make of this."

As she continued to study the papers, Makoto walked into to the lab, albeit in an odd manner.

"Uh, Professor?" she said. "Is Ragna around?"

"Yeah, she came her with Nu attached to her," Kokonoe answered, not lifting her eyes from the paper.

Makoto's ears drooped in annoyance. "Aw man, I was hoping that she would be alone right now. Do you know where they went?"

"My guess is that Nu dragged Ragna to bedroom," Kokonoe answered. "Judging by how Nu was acting, I think she wants to bed her."

"What?!" Makoto exclaimed. "No way that psycho is gonna get to Ragna! I called dibs on her a long time ago!"

She dashed out of the lab, leaving Kokonoe very confused on what just happened.

"I don't remember her saying she called dibs on Ragna," Kokonoe said. "But then again, most beastkin have trouble thinking rationally when their heat cycles come around."

Kokonoe rubbed her legs, feeling slighty aroused at the thought of whatever Makoto was going to do with Ragna. And Nu, by extension. Luckily, she managed to resist from completely losing herself to her lust.

"But then again, I'm not like most beastkin."

* * *

"C'mon, Ragna," Nu pleaded, attempting to pull the reaper's clothes off. "Nu waited a long time for this moment. Make it special for Nu."

"No way," Ragna protested, fighting the strong grip the Murakumo had on her jacket. "I'm not in the mood to lay with anyone right now, least of all you."

Nu's expressed soured at those words. "Do you hate Nu, Ragna?"

"No, I..." Ragna groaned, scratching the back of her head. "It's just... I don't want to rush into anything I'm not certain of. Although, I've been in a few situations where I just hit first and ask questions later, but this is different."

Nu tilted her head. "How is it different?"

"It's like this," Ragna explained. "Having sex is not something that should done excessively, though I get the feeling Kagura would tell you otherwise. Anyway, sex is an experience that both people should enjoy, rather than just one. Without that enjoyment, it would feel as good."

Nu listened to every word that was told.

"I know you always say that you love me, but is it actual love, or is it just your lust speaking on your behalf?" Ragna asked.

Nu shifted around before answering. "Mmm... Nu isn't sure. It could be one or the other, but it's hard to tell."

Ragna could tell she was thinking hard about this. And she appears to have lost some of her mania as well, so her words must have had a significant impact.

"Take your time, Nu," she said. "Don't force yourself to understand so soon."

Nu continued to think about it. One on hand, she knows that Ragna had a point about how sex is something that should be rushed into, but on the other hand, she worried if she was only trying to ease her way into saying she wasn't interested in her, and never will be. Both of these thoughts gave her a headache.

Ragna saw that Nu was having a hard time figuring it out. Maybe she made it too complicated for her.

"Nu... look, all I'm trying to say is this: there's no point rushing into it. It's a slow process that requires love above all else. And it's more than physical love. There's an emotional layer to it as well, and it has to be addressed first and-"

"Ragna."

The reaper ended her tangent when she heard Nu speak, after being silent for so long.

"What's up?" she asked.

Nu slowly walked towards her. Ragna was wary of her intentions, but whatever suspicions she had quickly melted as Nu wrapped her arms around her waist, gently placing her head in her cleavage.

"Nu understands what you are saying," the Murakumo said softly. "And she has been thinking really hard about it. So..." She looks up into Ragna's eyes. "Nu wants Ragna to love with her, hold her and never let her go."

To say Ragna was moved would be nothing short of an understatement. Long ago, she turn a blind eye to every advance Nu would make in fear of being carved up. But looking at her now made her feel at ease. She cupped Nu's face in her hands and lowered her head so that her lips could meet Nu's. Nu did the same, closing her eye and slightly parting her lips so that they would connect with Ragna's...

"RAGNA, I NEED HELP!"

...At least, they would've if Makoto didn't barge in, completely ruining the mood.

"What do you want, Makoto?" she sighed.

"Look, I've reached my heat cycle and-"

Whatever Makoto had to add died in her mouth as she suddenly found herself surrounded by blades, each one pointing the sharp edge at her.

"Dumb squirrel," Nu hissed. "Nu was about to experience true love and you had to ruin it with your stupid libido."

Undettered, Makoto moved past the blades and walked up to Ragna, ignoring the spiteful look Nu gave her.

"Ragna, do you know how often the heat cycle of a beastkin occurs?" Makoto asked.

"Not really," the reaper replied.

"Then allow me to educate you," Makoto said. "It happens-"

"We don't care when it happens," Nu interrupted bitterly. "Get someone else to take care of it."

Ragna sighed, seeing that Makoto unexpected and unwanted interruption had Nu slowly fall back into her old habits, and unless she did something, those blades would soon target her clothes and possibly a fair number of Makoto's vital organs.

"Alright, both of you calm down," she said. "I've figured out how to make everyone happy."

"How?" Nu and Makoto asked in unison.

Ragna took a deep breath before presenting her answer.

"We have a threesome."

* * *

Ragna and Nu laid on the bed, completely naked as they tenderly made out with each other. Nu had her arms and legs wrapped around the reaper her tongue explored her beloved's mouth. Ragna returned the gesture by massaging her smooth rear while kissing her back. They both seperated, breathing lightly.

"Okay, Makoto," Ragna called out. "You've been in the bathroom for long enough. Let's see what you've been hiding."

"Fine, I'm coming out," Makoto replied.

The bathroom opened to reveal a nude Makoto walk out, wearing only her shorts. Her large breasts were no longer restricted by her clothing, but her shorts remained on for some reason.

"Come on, lose the shorts," Nu teased. "What could you have to hide from us."

Makoto sighed. "Maybe this."

In one swift motion, she pulled off her shorts, revealing what she was hiding. Between her legs was a large cock that stood at ten inches in length and eight inches in girth, accompanied by a set of heavy balls beneath it. Ragna and Nu's eyes widened in shock at the sight of it.

"Wow... I didn't see that coming," Ragna said.

"Neither did Nu," the Murakumo said.

"Somehow, I knew that was how you would react," Makoto sighed. "Noel and Tsubaki had that same look when they first saw it."

Ragna's eyes grew even wider. "They saw that thing?"

"Yeah, they walked in on my... relieving myself," Makoto said with an awkward chuckle. "I managed to get it under control over time, but seeing you as a girl must have set it off."

"Don't pin me becoming a girl on your boner," Ragna snapped. "Why don't you wear tighter clothing to keep it from popping out? And on that same note, how can hide that... thing in your normal wear?"

"Come on, Ragna," Makoto groaned. "Let a girl keep her secrets."

"But-"

Makoto raised her hand, cutting her off. "You've been turned to a girl due to circumstances that have yet to be identified. You don't count."

Ragna huffed. "Whatever. Just get over here and let's get this over with."

Makoto hopped onto the bed and landed next to Ragna. She slid her dick between the reaper's thighs, slowly grinding back and forth.

"I'm not horny enough to stick it in you, but I want to get some relief," she said. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Ragna said.

Getting her approval, Makoto moved her hard length between Ragna's thighs while Nu continued kissing the reaper. Makoto decided to get in on the action by groping Ragna's breasts, which were as big as her own.

"Whatever changed you gave you quite the set," she complimented. "Maybe you can get it bigger somehow."

Ragna ignored her comment in favor of making out with Nu. This continued for a half hour until Makoto's thrusts increased.

"I feel something," she moaned. "I'm gonna burst!"

"Do it on both of us, then," Ragna breathed out.

Makoto moved from Ragna's thighs and stood up on the bed, feverishly stroking herself while cradling her balls. Letting out a strained groan, she blew a heavy load all over Ragna and Nu, covering their bodies with her thick spunk.

"Wow, someone was backed up," Nu joked.

"Shut up," Makoto sighed, feeling her member go soft. "At least no one else has the same problem as I do."

* * *

Rachel sat in her bed with a bitter expression. The reason for this was due to a bulge in her bedsheets, which she stared at with contempt.

"Why in the world did I have to be born with you?" she grumbled, covering herself with the blanket.

* * *

 **KS: I tell you, gotta love foreshadowing.**

 **Rachel: I do not like where this will eventually lead.**

 **KS: Don't worry, Rachel. I'm sure you'll love it. Happy Valentines Day, everyone.**


End file.
